Believe In Yourself
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Hermione is thrown back into the time of the marauders and her young love is surprisingly the one pushing her to find her way home. rated M for future chapters. reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

"You have to believe you can!" the defence against the dark arts teacher shouted at the room, his voice passionate as he talked to the class full of eager 7th year pupils. "Believe you can cast the spells against whichever vile creature or spell and you will!"

Along the walls of the classroom the pupils were all lined up facing their own bogarts or minor dark creatures. Professor Lupin watched his class eagerly and smiled happily to himself. It had been half a year since the destructive war that took so many witches and wizards lives. However, Remus had escaped the bloodshed and took up his old position of defence against the dark arts professor. He had been sorry to see Harry leave the school but couldn't blame him. He had Ginny and their unborn child to look after now.

Walking down the back of the left line of pupils he smiled to himself as he approached his favourite student. Hermione was facing a small imp sending countless stuns and charms to stun it and stop its advances.

"Well done Hermione!" Remus said behind her.

Shocked at his sudden appearance she became unfocused letting the small imp collide straight into her. Getting knocked backwards Hermione found herself thudding into the strong body of her professor.

The imp whizzed off laughing its high pitch hysterical laugh.

"Sorry 'Mione. Didn't mean to put you off," he laughed as he set her back on her feet.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson colour as she gazed at the floor.

"I-its fine Professor. Completely my fault," turning herself round away from Remus, Hermione straightened herself up before walking off to find a new opponent.

Remus's smile fell almost as quickly as it had come. He didn't know what had changed in the young witch, but lately she couldn't even bare to stand in his presence for more than a few minutes. Shaking his head he wandered over to Neville who was currently being scolded by an angry Snape boggart. His smile soon returned.

Hermione scanned the room until her eyes fell on the girl she was searching for. Walking over to Luna, she tried to place a friendly smile on her face to cover the embarrassment.

"Hermione," Luna said in her usual cheery voice. Luna had already stopped her opponent in a freezing jinx and remained in the same spot awaiting the spell to break. "Are you alright? You look awfully warm; your face is bright red."

Trust Luna to point out her humiliation. Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine; yes I suppose it is rather hot in here."

"Ah so it is the temperature? Not the fact you practically jumped on our good looking professor," Luna said smiling dazedly.

"Ssht!" Hermione said quickly. "Keep your voice down Luna!"

Giggling, Luna spoke teasingly to her friend, "I thought that might be the real reason. So was there a reason in particular why you threw yourself at him?"

If this was on any other topic Hermione would be scolding her friend for teasing her, however, the subject matter was one which Hermione often found herself embarrassed at talking about. "He caught me by surprise."

Luna laughed quite loudly at this. It seemed the usual explanation for why Hermione frequently found herself red and embarrassed around him.

Looking over the classroom Remus noticed the two girls chattering away in the corner. It might have been unprofessional to admit but if it had been any other pupils they might be receiving a detention for not concentrating, however, it wasn't any other pupils. He stared for a few minutes as he watched Hermione whisper intensely into Luna's ear and wait until her friend laughed in response. It was clearly not the reply Hermione had been looking for and Remus couldn't help but hope he might be the discussion for topic. Even if it was about how the young girl had fallen into the useless, surprised arms of her old teacher.

Sighing he decided it was time to get them to focus. At least Luna anyway had to focus. She was always drifting off. Hermione on the other hand needed no real help. She could manage any spell he taught the class and mastered it quicker than wizards double her age.

"Miss Lovegood, do you mind unfreezing your goblin now. I'm sure whatever Miss Granger has to talk about may be very interesting, however, this is class remember!" He said clearly above the noise of spells being cast and small objects shattering, as Neville once again missed his target.

The girls both looked over to their professor and nodded as they said their apologies. Hermione gave Luna one last stern look to remind her that she was to speak to no one of Hermione's secrets before walking back to her space in the room with a new imp in tow.

The rest of class went quicker and less humiliating for Hermione than the first half. Leaving the class arm locked with Luna the girls giggled their way to the 4th floor toilets before dinner in the great hall. Their talk changed from Neville's bad experience with a bunch of the classroom Nifflers, to what was floating in the porridge at breakfast.

"So I guess in a way defence against the dark arts today must have been a highlight for you," Luna said off topic. "Falling into dream boat Lupin's arms."

Hermione laughed nervously as she filled the sink with water to splash on her face and hands before dinner.

Bending over the sink to splash her face the time turner wrapped around her neck fell out of her dress robes. Catching it quickly she took the chain off and placed the important object in the empty sink beside her.

"You still use this?" Luna asked picking up the small watch-like object and examining it curiously.

Hermione watched her carefully as her strange friend twiddled the time-turner round in her fingers. "Yes, just so I can fit in herbology as well as potions," she answered whilst soaking her face. "Please be careful with it."

Luna gazed for a few more seconds before swinging the chain round and round as she waited for Hermione to stop and come to dinner.

"Luna!" Hermione snapped instantly. "Please be gentle with it. It's fragile."

Luna laughed. "I won't break it!"

Sighing Hermione held out one of her hands to get the time-turner back as she dabbed her face try with a towel.

Carefully throwing the time-turner the few inches to Hermione's outstretched hand Luna's face dropped as she saw the misjudged throw make the time-turner go past Hermione's hand and straight into the filled up sink in front of Hermione.

"Noooo!" Hermione screamed as she made for a grab at the chain before it hit the water. However, her attempt was useless and the time-turner landed in the basin with a loud 'plop'.

"No! No! No!" Hermione repeated. Grabbing the time-turner out of the water she stared angrily at her friend. "It's ruined!"

Luna watched in shock as her friend examined the time-turner over and over. The little clock hands spun round and round as the water dripped off the gold outside.

"Try drying it quickly with a spell," Luna offered helplessly.

"It won't work. The time-turner is too advanced. "Grrr! I can't believe this!"

Shaking the time-turner the two girls could hear the water and metal rattle around the inside of it.

"I am so so sorry!" Luna said after a few seconds of silence. I thought I had thrown it carefully. I really am sorry!"

"I'll take it to Dumbledore." Hermione huffed. "Best go to dinner first. There's not much we can do about it right now."

Luna smiled kindly back. "I hope there's pudding," she offered in an attempt to cheer up her friend.

Hermione grunted in response before throwing the time-turner's chain over her head. Storming out of the bathroom Luna followed down the corridors towards the great hall.

The two walked in silence along the corridors with the only noise being the annoying, too quick, ticking of the broken time-turner.

"Luna, you go on ahead," Hermione said as she settled herself down on a bench just outside the great hall. "I don't feel too well just now."

"If you're worried that Dumbledore will be mad I'll explain everything!" Luna said in response.

"No really Luna. I'm sorry for snapping earlier. But I just feel a little queasy." Hermione said nodding towards the door.

Luna took the hint her friend wanted some space and opening the large door she entered the loud, pupil filled hall.

Resting her head in her hands Hermione tried to concentrate on the floor tiled. It was odd, she had been walking along fine and suddenly just been knocked with this feeling of unease. It felt strangely like apparating as her stomach felt in knots. Listening to the quietness of the corridor Hermione could hear the time-turners ticking slowing.

"Oh Merlin!" she said aloud.

Her surrounding went suddenly blurry as her stomach did back flips. Gripping the seat she prayed what was happening was a dream.

Hermione had used the time-turner more than enough times to know when she was travelling back and forth in time and this seemed all too familiar to be anything else.

The room went black and Hermione soon passed out and began whizzing into the complete unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before the cool, grassy ground woke Hermione from her unconsciousness. She sat up and grabbed at her head as the sudden feeling of nausea washed over her.

"Ergh," was all she could let out as she managed to pull herself to her feet. Looking around her she found herself on a bright sunny day near the edge of the forbidden forest. "I'm close to Hagrids's," she said aloud.

"Hermione began walking the usual pathway to her friends small hut but it wasn't long before her common sense took over. 'What am I doing?" she thought snappily to herself. "He might not know who I am! Heck knows what time I'm in. I should be lucky that I'm in a time where Hogwarts is still here!"

Shaking her head she turned on the small hut in the distance and looked back up the path she had just come down. If she followed it for a few minutes' walk she would find herself at the front entrance to Hogwarts – hopefully if it all still remained.

As Hermione walked along the twisting steep path towards the growing castle she couldn't help stop the excitement that surged through her. She was thankfully still in the safest place in the country, but was in a completely different time. She had no idea whether she had only moved mere minutes or hours in time or whether she was looking decades into the future. This was her first proper adventure alone, and what an adventure to tell Luna, Ginny and all her friends when she got back.

_If_ she got back.

The idea suddenly dawned on the young witch and stopped her in her tracks. Her hands flew to her neck and tore off the time-turner that had been hanging on its safe chain. Scanning it she quickly fell to her knees.

It was broken.

Looking at the fragile object she held so delicately in her hands she could see the marks of destruction. The glass was now shattered, probably from the fall to the ground, the usual ticking sound had stopped, and small droplets of water were still shimmering on its metal.

Hermione sobbed deeply at the realisation of how much trouble she was in. "What am I going to do!" she moaned. However, the idea of only being a few hours off usual time track seemed to brighten her spirits. "I need to see Dumbledore. He can fix this. He can put it right!"

Gathering herself up the witch started a brisk walk up the path and to the castle doors. It took all her might to enter the castle. Although it was familiar to her it somehow held a feeling of newness and originality. Like she was looking at the same artwork yet for the first time again. Gazing up at the many pictures that hung in the entrance to the castle she frightened herself as she walked straight through a white misty being.

"S-s-sorry!" she stammered focusing herself once more.

"Ah it is quite alright my lady!" bowed the gentleman ghost.

"Sir Nicholas!" Hermione exclaimed.

The ghost seemed taken aback at the girl and hesitated before replying. "I am awfully sorry but who are you? You don't seem in the slightest bit familiar. Are you Slytherin?"

"No! I'm Gryffindor!" Hermione protested. Fear shot through her as she looked into the blank face of nearly headless nick. "Don't you recognise me?"

The ghost seemed to ponder this question before answering. "Gryffindor you say. Here? Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded silently in reply. She really must have travelled far. Working it out she realised she must be in the past. He didn't even know her.

"Sir what date is it?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh my dear, it's 24th July!" Nick winked at the girl with a grin on his face. "Been on the firewhiskey? It's fine, I must admit I'm rather partial to a drop or two myself. Well, I was. Before..." he said indicating his severed neck.

"What year?" she asked abruptly.

Nick scoffed slightly but answered after seeing the panic cross her face. "1977."

Her mouth dropped in astonishment. "I-I'm sorry! I have to go!" Turning away from the surprised ghost, Hermione raced out of the hall and started her run to the only man who could help her. Dumbledore. Surely he was wise enough to help her get back to her own time.

The halls were empty thankfully and she figured the pupils must be in classes at the minute. Running down the hallways she felt dread sink into her. What if he didn't know her either? What if he couldn't help? She might be sent to Azkaban for being insane.

Questions swirled round her head as she came to a stop outside the statue to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "What's the password?"

Without a seconds delay the statue moved to be replaced by a spiral stone staircase. Something about it told her Dumbledore was expecting her. Maybe it was just hope.

Her stomach in knots Hermione climbed the steps to the top and knocked on the solid wooden door.

"Come in," she heard the friendly magical sound of the wise old man.

Turning the handle Hermione prayed to herself he knew what was going on.

The door opened and revealed the strange room to her as she stepped in. It was exactly like the present times office she had seen a handful of times. The room was littered with random artefacts and magical objects. And even though it was so crowded Hermione could feel the power that came with it and knew fine well that the man which sat at the desk looking over papers was the perfect man to go to.

As the door creaked closed the beautiful phoenix perched on its ledge let out a squawk.

Dumbledore looked up from his work for the first time and stared right into Hermione's eyes.

"Thank you fawks for gaining my attention. It would have been rude to keep Miss Granger waiting for too long," he said plainly. "As I am sure she has come a long way to get here, well at least a long time." His eyes twinkled behind their half moon spectacles.

Hermione let out an involuntary sigh in relief. Stepping further into the room she spoke. "Professor.."

Dumbledore cut the curious witch off before she could ask much more. "Miss Granger I must tell you that yes I know who you are, and I know what has happened to get you here. However I must warn you, I cannot help."

The old looking man still smiled at her but Hermione could only stare helplessly back. "Why?" she asked simply but with her voice full of emotion.

"I can't go meddling around with time-turners Miss Granger. Surely you know that this point in time is important for everyone." Dumbledore said. Hermione thought deeply but could come up with no ideas. Was this time important? "I must continue looking after my pupils. I am sure you will make it back. I hope. And if not I pass on this note, the 80s were always my favourite time."

Dumbledore remained smiling as Hermione's head whirled. "But professor, I don't understand how to get back, or even what to do now I'm here. Who can help me if not you?"

"Use that brilliant amazing head of yours girl! You'll find a way .And I am sure it will be an adventure!" he said with a wink.

"Professor, how do you know me? We haven't really met yet." She said slightly off topic.

"Of course I know you. When you returned you told me all about it. A very interesting story may I add." He said.

Hermione stared, completely confused. "Sir, that doesn't make sense! We haven't properly met in this time. I'm not even born!" the old man laughed. "If I told you, in the future, do you know how I'm going to get back?" she added hopefully.

"Aah that can be changed, that is why I must stay out." He answered honestly.

Hermione had lost hope. The old head teacher wasn't being useful at all. And she had nowhere to go.

Feeling the short conversation come to an end, Hermione turned from the wizard and began walking to the door. Hand outstretched onto the door handle she was halted.

"My dear," he called to stop her leaving. "Although it is wrong to meddle with time, I might suggest a trip to Hagrid's is in order."

Hermione sighed. The old wizard knew so much yet wasn't letting her in on anything.

Without waiting for her to turn to face him he continued, "Feel free to come through the school grounds as much as you wish. It is after all your school."

Hermione could tell the old man was smiling at her but she couldn't face him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her immediate future. Maybe she wouldn't be here too long.

"On a more serious note Miss Granger," the professor spoke suddenly more stern yet with the same friendliness. "Do not be afraid to drop your guard once in a while."

Hermione confused with his parting statement opened the door and left the room. Drop her guard? Was she going to have to battle? Or battle and then stop defending?

If anything, Dumbledore had not helped her, but made her more confused with new possible events popping through her mind. She walked down the stairs and back into the long corridor. Taking the steps she had taken to get to his office, but in reverse, Hermione found herself wandering through the peacefully quiet school towards the entrance hall again. Once there she looked towards the large door. She should go see Hagrid. Maybe he could help, somehow.

She walked almost trance like out of the castle and courtyard along the bridge and towards Hagrid's hut.

"Best make the most of this adventure," she thought in an attempt to cheer herself up. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I'm imagining. Yes, Dumbledore's final words don't fill me with joy, but I'll cope." Pasting a smile onto her face, her walk seemed to speed up with a bit more bounce.

_Her journey had begun._


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to Hagrid's took much less time than normal. Probably due to Hermione's constant busy head spinning with thoughts and emotions. Upon reaching the small hut on the schools grounds Hermione knocked twice on the door.

She didn't have to listen hard to hear the clattering of pans and metal being dropped. "Oh Merlin!" the half giant could be heard exclaiming. "Just a moment!" he called.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, just the presence of Hagrid being in this time settled her. It was only a few seconds before the large man opened the door of his hut.

"Hello?" he said looking right at her.

Hermione couldn't help but feel her stomach knot as Hagrid's face didn't wash with recognition.

'It's fine,' she thought mentally. She was going to have to get used to this.

Suddenly Hagrid's expression changed. "Are you Hermeenie?"

Hermione wasn't so shocked that Hagrid knew her, not if Dumbledore had anything to do with it. "Hermione," she corrected holding out her hand to shake.

Hagrid took it without delay and shook it whilst dragging her through the doorway into his home.

"Make yourself comfortable, we have a lot to discuss," he said pointing her to a large chair by the huge oak table. "Yes, lots to talk through. See I've never had any help like this before. Awf'y kind of the professor."

"Sorry, excuse me, but help?" Hermione questioned.

Hagrid took a seat opposite her. "Yeah?" he answered unsure. "Professor Dumbledore has explained to you that I'm the person you're assisting hasn't he? Or maybe I'm supposed to brief you."

Hermione's blank face said it all, so Hagrid sat and explained to her what was happening. "Yeah well Dumbledore, great man can I add, told me I was to be having an assistant, just to help out during the days, who would work from this day now until exactly 3 months time. It's funny; he was very specific that you couldn't work past 7 minutes past 3 on the very day."

Hermione felt numb as she listened to him explain it all. She could see the look of confusion on his face as her own remained shocked. Snapping out of her shocked state she recovered with a smile. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, long journey, heads in a bit of a spin. So what exactly will my job entail?"

Hermione could tell this was all Dumbledore's doing. And now she had room to believe that in 3 months of living here, she might be returning home. It was too specific of Hagrid to know the exact date she would be leaving without it being anything else.

Hagrid hesitated but it wasn't long before he was smiling and chuckling along. "No worries pet. Well you'll basically be sorting out some odd jobs I'll need doing. And running into Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to pick things up. On a Thursday, tomorrow, you'll be helping out in my 7th year class in 'care of magical creatures', their usual teacher is off with a few nasty broken bones. Might take a while to recover physically, and mentally."

Hermione nodded along. She was actually quite excited now by it all. It was like being on a tough new work placement. She just had to adjust and work hard.

"Right," she said once he had finished. "Where am I staying?"

"Oh, well Dumbledore's set you up with a room in the castle. One of the spare prefect's room."

Hermione nodded again. There was an awkward pause and Hagrid stood up. "Well I suppose you'd best get to the castle. Get settled in and everything sorted." Hermione stood up as well and he walked her to the door, opening it for her to step out. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. The 7th years are here first thing."

Hermione walked down the steps and turned to say her goodbye for now.

"Good bye," Hagrid replied. "Oh and I'd bring your sense of humour tomorrow as well. Some of the 7th years are a bit troublesome. There are three in particular. Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin. I've never seen a threesome quite like it in all my time here. Oh well I'll be seeing you soon."

Hermione's heart did a flip into her throat. She went to speak but Hagrid had already closed the door and only a choke came out.

Tomorrow, she would be in a class with her best friend's dad, the same friend's godfather, and the man she had a massive crush on. What made things worse, he didn't even know who she was.

Hermione's feet began walking her back to the castle but she remained in the same unexplainable mood and her face didn't change. Once in the castle Hermione walked up the stairs to the prefects rooms and found a sign floating in mid air directing her to a spare Gryffindor room.

Opening it she found it was much the same as the one she had back in her own time. A large suitcase was perched on the bed and Hermione flicked it open to reveal an assortment of clothes, books and small comforts. She smiled slightly before shifting the suitcase onto the floor and lying down onto the fairly large bed.

'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself closing her eyes. 'I'm in a different time, and tomorrow I am to see the younger version of the man I can't go a day without thinking about! This is infuriating!'

Lying over onto her front she buried her head into the pillow and began humming a tuneless song. However it wasn't long before her mind wandered back to the same man that entertained her thoughts so many times before.

Wondering what he'd look like and be like at this age she couldn't help but fall asleep more soothed and less worried about her present situation than she could ever have imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning and stretched lazily in her bed. For a few seconds she smiled and thought her life was all back to normal, then reality came crashing back down. She rolled off the bed and got read in silence. It wasn't long before she was sitting in the crowded Great Hall with the rest of the school for breakfast. She tried her hardest to go unnoticed in the large busy room, however, Hermione still managed to gain glances from students who soon realised she wasn't usually at the school. Dumbledore had been extremely kind and kitted her out in some new robes to wear and some old battered looking tops she guessed were for wearing when at Hagrid's.

Today she sat at the bottom of the Gryffindor table in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a blue cardigan. She stuck out at the table and before finishing her second piece of toast was approached by a curious older pupil. The girl had begun by shuffling down the table towards Hermione but had given up after having to move round other students and had just decided to stand and walk.

"Excuse me?" she said after clearing her throat. Hermione looked up and saw a pale, red-haired girl with bright shining green eyes staring at her. "Sorry but this table is sort of reserved for Gryffindor students."

It took Hermione a few moments delay to come up with an excuse. "S-Sorry," she mumbled through a mouthful of toast. "I am Gryffindor."

The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "You don't go here," she stated tapping a badge on her robe. "I'm a prefect you know and by the look of you you're my age and I have never seen you before."

"Oh yeah, well..." Hermione struggled to make a believable sentence out of the girl's stern gaze.

"Ahem!" came a loud throat clearing from beside the girls. Looking to their side both girls were startled to see Dumbledore standing watching. "Miss Granger, Miss Evans," the old man greeted.

Hermione was quick to put two and two together and stared incredulously back at the professor. "Lily? Lily Evans?" she asked.

The girl nodded in response but remained looking back at Dumbledore. "Good morning professor, I was just asking her why she was sitting at the Gryffindor table."

"Ah Miss Evans, always the one to keep order. Well thank you but she is for now," he explained. "She's on work placement for just now and will be helping out around the school until it's time she went home."

Lily was quickly put in her place and turned to Hermione. "Sorry," she mumbled. Then added to Dumbledore, "I'll just go back to my food now sir,"

Turning to leave Dumbledore called after her, "Lily please go and sort out the three charming boys at the top of the table. They keep floating stink pellets into his goblet."

Lily heaved a sigh, "Like always professor," before walking off to three loud and laughing boys near the staff table. Dumbledore chuckled as she left.

"Have a good day Hermione," Dumbledore said before turning on his heels and walking back up the aisle between tables.

Hermione watched his cloak billowing behind her. He had just introduced her to Lily Evans. Her best friend's dad! The strange moment flashed before Hermione's eyes again and her mouth remained gaped open in disbelief.

Things could not get any more confusing for the young witch. _Or could they._

It was still fairly early morning as Hermione strolled down to Hagrid's hut. She arrived full of anticipation, anxious to see how the rest of the day would play out. She didn't know the rules for being in this time and wasn't sure how to approach any of the people here. If Professor Lupin knew her at that moment in time, would things be different in the future.

Her mind swirled with the possibility of her own actions changing the course of the future, Hermione got to Hagrid's hut in full anxious mode. He came to the door as soon as she knocked.

"Ah Hermione, they'll be here any minute so best get ready," he said whilst stepping over his doorway, shutting the door behind him, and walking off towards the forbidden forest.

Hermione followed quickly behind him wondering what he had prepared for the lesson.

"Today they'll be focusing on unicorns, they're halfway through their mystical creatures section so hopefully this will continue on form their previous professor," he explained. Hagrid's face dropped slightly as he carried on, "I hope I do a good job."

Hermione grabbed a hold of one of Hagrid's huge arms. "I'm sure you'll do great Hagrid!" she said enthusiastically.

Hagrid smiled back pleasantly but couldn't stop the surprise creeping over his face. The young witch hardly knew him, let's hope she hadn't heard any stories of his previous attempts at teaching. "Thanks 'Mione," he mumbled. "That's real kind of you."

Hermione let go of his arm. She needed to put distance between her and Hagrid but she couldn't help but think of him as the older man who had looked after her for seven years all through her time in Hogwarts. And in a weird twist of fate he was once again looking after her in this new time.

"I have a job for you before class starts," he said grabbing up a sack from the ground. Hermione eyed it suspiciously. "Would you mind walking into the forbidden forest, you'll be safe enough, and dropping some of these apples on the ground. Hopefully they'll attract a few unicorns for the lesson."

"Er. Sure," she replied wondering why he hadn't already got a unicorn for the purpose of the lesson. Then again, it was Hagrid.

Taking the sack from Hagrid's hand she stumbled at the weight of it. Smiling encouragingly at her Hagrid went to get other utensils ready for the class. "They'll be here any second so when you're done you can just come and help them with any questions or anything. Thanks,"

Hermione heaved the sack towards the forbidden forest, stumbling every so often as it got caught on bits of wood on the ground. Reaching the woods she was hit with a cool breeze. It was a dark, creepy place that always sent chills down her spine. Looked like the place hadn't changed much.

She walked for quite a while into the forest and stopped. Opening the brown, tattered sack she pulled out a soggy red apple. Gagging slightly at its rotten appearance she threw the fruit further into the wood. However, her disgust was soon forgotten as a rustling sounded deep where the apple had fallen. It seemed as though she had thrown the apple right into a unicorns homing area as two foals burst into the open. Hermione tried her hardest to hide her shock and to make any sudden movements, knowing it would scare them away.

The foals bounded around quite content in Hermione's still presence. Their snow white coats made them noticeable in the dark forest and for once made the place seem less eerie and more magical. Hermione walked backwards slowly as the two young ones collided into each other with their small horns.

Reaching into the sack she dropped apple after apple and it wasn't long before the unicorns were picking up the sweet scent and began nibbling on some of the fruit.

Hermione was quickly managing to work her way backwards out of the forest and it wasn't long before she could hear Hagrid's loud booming voice talking to what could only be his 7th year class. She listened as he introduced the class and began describing the creatures they would hopefully be seeing further on in the lesson.

Hermione had just reached the outskirts of the forest and could see the class with their back to her as Hagrid talked enthusiastically to them about unicorns.

"Ah! Hermione!" Hagrid said loudly. The whole class turned and watched as Hermione emerged from the forest towards them. Smiling nervously she walked over. "This is Hermione and she'll be helping out in the classes for a while as a learning experience. You will treat her with the same amount of respect as you treat me. Is that cle.. Oi! You three will you pay attention!"

Hermione watched as Hagrid turned his attention towards a group of three on the far side of the group. She couldn't see them clear enough but Hermione knew instantly who to expect.

"Black, Potter!" Hagrid bellowed. The pair had obviously been talking or doing something mischievous.

"It was Remus to!" came a young voice in reply. Hermione assumed it was James Potter who had replied, as his was the voice out of the three she had yet to hear. It was a surreal event.

"Pay attention!" Hagrid shouted at the grinning twosome.

Hermione was yet to see any part of Remus and subconsciously edged her way round the class to their side of the group.

As she got closer her eyes scanned the crowd to see any face that seemed familiar until they came to a halt on a boy's face.

As their eyes locked Hermione found herself caught off balance and tripped over a large stick on the ground and went flying onto the ground, bumping her head on a log.

She could hear the class gasp and begin sniggering quietly at her misfortune. However, one voice in particular rung out above the others.

"Ha! What an entrance!" the boy laughed.

"Sirius! Enough!" Hagrid said. "Move aside! Move aside!" Hermione could make out Hagrid coming towards her through the gathering and she groaned. What a fool she must look. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Trying to sit up she placed a hand on her head. 'Great!' she thought. There was already a hard lump forming on her forehead.

"Maybe it'll be best to go see the nurse." Hagrid suggested.

Hermione moaned in response. She was in quite a lot of pain and more importantly was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Lupin," Hagrid called to the pupils. Hermione couldn't make out the blurry person that came towards her and in a confused moment wondered why her handsome professor was at Hagrid's hut. She didn't realise they were friends.

"P-professor?" she murmured in a haze of confusion.

"Lupin, you're strong enough to support her up to the hospital wing," Hagrid said softly. "Be quick. Think she might have concussion."

"Whoa! You go Remus! Mind and don't cop a feel!" called a young voice.

"Sirius!" Hagrid barked again.

Hermione could feel herself being lifted up into strong, steady arms. The swaying movement as he walked didn't help her confusion and it wasn't long before Hermione's vision went completely black and she passed out in the arms of the mysterious helper.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up feeling groggy and sore. Her head was pounding and there was a purple bruised lump on the right side of her head.

Sitting up in the bed she looked around to find herself in the schools hospital wing. It looked the same as it did in her time, maybe with a few less cobwebs.

Apart from the bruised head Hermione was feeling fine until she remembered the events that took place.

"Oh no!" she said aloud to the empty room. What an idiot she must have looked.

As Hermione made a noise in embarrassment a large, round woman in white bustled into the hospital wing.

"Oh stop your groaning. Just a small bang to the head." She said coming over to Hermione's bed.

"Hel-hello," Hermione said as she gulped down some sweet medicine the nurse handed to her.

"Although it's nothing too serious, I suggest you stay put for just now. A young gentleman said he would come in later after lessons," the nurse said.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. He brought you in earlier. However he did look familiar," she replied.

Hermione didn't have to guess much to realise who it was. Memories flashed in her mind of Remus coming to help her up to the castle. "Remus Lupin?" she asked.

"Yes! That sounds about right!" the nurse replied happily. "A nice boy. Not like his friends. He should be along soon. Well anyway I had best be off. One of the first years has had a bad experience in their first flying lesson, best go mend him up." At that the strict yet smiley nurse waddled out of the room.

Hermione thudded back onto the pillow. "Ergh!" she sounded as she thought of how ridiculous she must look. Grabbing a mirror off the table at her side she looked in to see the damage. Her hair was frizzy and knotted looking, her face pale and tired, and the lump on her head stuck out prominently.

"Great," she sighed.

"You don't look too bad," came a male voice.

Hermione dropped the mirror in shock onto her lap. Standing in front of her was a young version of her crush. His hair was slightly lighter, and he had less age to his skin. However his boyish, shy smile remained the same and his eyes still looked older, as if they didn't quite fit his age. Hermione thought to herself and realised he must already be going through hard times with his werewolf changes. Merlin knows whether he has access to any wolfsbane at this point.

A slight pang of sympathy formed in Hermione's heart but she soon realised she hadn't replied to him yet and had instead been staring quite dreamily at the strong built boy.

"Hi," she said rather shyly.

"How are you?" he asked whilst cautiously walking closer to her bedside. "I'm Remus, I sort of helped you here."

"I'm much better, thanks," Hermione blushed deeply. "Yes I can remember parts. Sorry for making you miss class."

Remus laughed. "It's fine. I don't usually pay much attention in care of magical creatures anyways. At the end of the year you only have to write about one and I know a few things or two about one species."

He chuckled slightly to himself but it wasn't a happy laugh. Hermione felt more sympathy for her old friend and almost went to comfort him but pulled back. "Really?" she said trying to cover her knowledge. "I always liked the class."

Remus raised an eyebrow questioningly. "So where are you from then?"

"Eh," Hermione stumbled on an answer.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to stick my foot in it. You don't have to say," Remus quickly said.

"No, no it's just, well you see, I'm a bit lost at the minute. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to help me out with this placement," Hermione explained.

Remus nodded knowingly. "He's a great man."

There was a brief pause before Remus dug his hands into his pockets and said, "Well I'd better be off for dinner. "It was really nice meeting you."

A slight sadness crossed Hermione. "Yeah thanks again. Nice meeting you to."

Remus smiled once more before turning and leaving. The door thumped loudly as it was closed and Hermione was once again left in the empty room. For a few moments her mind remained blank and she stared at the blanket covering her.

However, within an instant the door to the room swung open again and back in walked Remus. This time his eyes remained on the floor and his hands still knotted in his pockets.

"Sorry, it was fairly rude of me earlier, erm," He said quickly. "I know what it's like to be different, or feel an outcast, so to help you settle in I was just wondering if you would like to come hang out with a few of my friends tonight. Just in the Gryffindor common room but it'll be something for you to do." For the first time since entering he looked up into Hermione's eyes and smiled nervously.

Hermione thought the proposition over. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed at being asked to spend time with this hauntingly beautiful man. But at the same time she was riddled with confusion. Time had to run its natural course, she couldn't' come and mess with it no matter how much she liked and wanted him. There was also the fact she would leave eventually, making friends wouldn't make things any easier.

Hermione smiled friendly back. "Thanks, Remus, but I-I can't." Remus's smile faded but he nodded his head almost knowingly.

"It's fine," he replied. "See you around then." Turning around he left the room in a brisk pace.

"Remus!" Hermione called, but the boy had already left.

Hermione couldn't help feeling guilty. It was kind of him to ask but she couldn't lead him on into a false friendship. He didn't know what was going on with her.

Falling back onto the pillow she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Her head still pounded slightly but now it was full of thoughts instead of lumps. Tomorrow would bring a new day and new turn of events. All she had to do was get through the next few months and work out how to get home.

oOo

Back inside the Gryffindor common room, Remus slumped into a chair by the fireplace, across from his three best friends.

"So, how's the pretty thing getting on?" James asked his friend.

Remus sighed. "She's...she's fine."

"So..." Sirius began. "Hooked up?"

"Sirius!" exclaimed the smallest of the four.

"Peter I'm joking. Calm it! You missed a great lesson today!" Sirius laughed. Seeing Peter's friendly scowl he stopped. "Yeah yeah, I know Remus is the sensitive one out of us. Especially around the girls." Peter settled slightly after that. "But really mate, are you going to have a go at this one?"

"I asked her if she wanted to hang out tonight," Remus said focusing on the fire. The three friends all smiled hopefully at their mate. "But she said no." Their smiles faded as quickly as they had come.

"Well boys, I think she's a bit up herself to be quite honest," came a new voice to the group.

"Hi Lily," Remus, Sirius and Peter said in unison.

"Hey beautiful!" James smiled as the pretty girl came and settled herself between his legs on the floor leaning her head on his shoulder. "Will you go out with me yet?"

Lily laughed teasingly at the young roguish male. She really did like him and his messy hair, but it wouldn't hurt to keep him guessing for a little longer.

"Owell, plenty more fish in the sea!" Sirius said standing up. It was late and he didn't want to hang around the couple, the depressed boy, and peter. As much as he loved his friends, he had his own fish to catch. "I'm going to go see how Alice is," and with a wink the womanizer was off.

"I think you should go for it," Peter said nervously by the glowing light of the fire. "She's very pretty."

"Oh you'd better move fast Remus otherwise Peter will get there," James joked. "Then again you might actually want to watch out for Sirius, you know he had his eye on her at the start of the lesson."

Remus laughed softly. "He's not her type," he stated matter-of-factly. "I don't know how to explain it really, I just feel like I know her. She's really bright. Well she gives off that impression anyway."

"Oh well, if that's the case, peter you're ruled out," James laughed again before turning more serious, "go on mate, what harm will it do you?"

Standing up Remus looked his friend in the eye. "Maybe it's better if she doesn't like me. I could cause _her_ all the harm in the world."


	6. Chapter 6

The following weeks went past with ease. Hermione would go to Hagrid's hut in the morning and for the rest of the day he would give her small little jobs to carry out around the school grounds. She asked to not help out in his 7th year class and used the excuse she had never taken the subject herself and didn't want to be stuck if anyone in the class asked for help. Hagrid, at the start seemed suspicious but soon went along with it.

A lot of the time he would let her take the afternoon off so she could 'explore' and Hermione had to act the enthusiasm of being given this chance since she already knew most of Hogwarts like the back of her hand.

On most days she would go and sit in the library and read some of the many books from the shelves. She was trying her hardest to distance herself from the people of this time and it had given her the reputation of a being bit of a prude. Whenever someone would try and engage a little conversation with her she would work her hardest to leave as soon as possible.

It was all going fine for Hermione really until one day in the library when she was sitting at the table by the front door when it swung open and in walked Remus looking around the room. Once his eyes settled on Hermione he smiled friendly and walked over to the same bench she was on but quite far away from her.

It wasn't the first time he had done this as Hermione had found him in the library at the same time as her on quite a few occasions. It was ridiculous that the one other person who lived in the library almost as much as she did was the one person she truly wanted to avoid. They never spoke and more often than not Hermione would leave after a few minutes and go read in her room. It was too distracting with him sitting just metres away. She found that her heart would race and her head spun with thoughts and feelings.

This day was like no other and after a few moments once he had settled himself, Hermione found herself looking over to him. Studying his face and the way he ran his fingers through his hair to knock it off his face. Gathering herself together she got her things and stood up. She felt his eyes on her as she went to the door and just as she left she heard him surprisingly call her name.

The door shut behind her and Hermione walked down the empty corridor in a brisk pace.

"Hermione!" his voice called again. She heard the door shut behind him and his footsteps catch up with her. "Hermione! Hermione Granger, wait up!"

Hermione kept walking but it wasn't long before he was level with her and she stopped. Turning she looked at him, "can I help you?" she asked more icily than she meant. She just wanted to be left alone.

The young man looked taken aback by that and his eyes scrunched slightly. "Have I done something to offend you?" he asked sharply.

Hermione shook her head. Of course he hadn't! If only he knew. "No," she replied simply.

"Well you sure as don't give off that impression. I feel I've done something wrong," he explained.

"No really Remus you've done nothing," she said almost sympathetically. She just didn't want to spend time with him. "We hardly even speak."

"Exactly! Yet every time I smile over at you or try and make conversation you walk off," he said. "I don't know what I've done but I feel I must apologize."

Hermione sighed. He was irresistibly kind to her yet what did she do, blow it back in his face. "I just don't want to make friends here," she stated. After realising it probably made her sound exactly how kids described her, up herself, she added on, "It'll be too hard to say goodbye when I leave." That was true however and seemed to soften up his icy glare. How was she supposed to make friends yet never speak to them again after her time was up.

"Well why not? We could send owls or visit?" he offered.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to reject him. What excuse could she make up, 'no I don't want to send a letter to you.' Sighing she thought mentally about all the possibilities she had. Maybe she should relax. It was only about 3 and a half months she had left and she was going to need to speak to someone other than Hagrid in that time or face going crazy. And she was certain with this small friendship nothing major would come about and alter the future, she hoped.

He would most likely forget about her or not recognise her young self the next time they properly meet.

Hermione stayed silent as she weighed up the evidence.

"Fine then," Remus muttered turning away from her."If you want to be by yourself, go for it."

Without thinking Hermione reached out and grabbed his sleeve pulling him back round. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. Within an instant Remus had a grin as wide as a bus spread across his face. "I'm just not used to making friends here..." was the only reason she could come up with. "I have these two friends and they're sort of important to me. We practically live in each other's pockets. Much like you, James, Sirius and Peter. Maybe one day you'll meet them." She said laughing a little to herself.

"Was that a private joke you just shared with me there?" Remus asked quizzically. "Who are these friends?"

Hermione thought to herself for a second. Maybe not the best idea to tell him their names straight away. "Well they're Barry and John," she said with an even longer giggle.

"They're boys?" he asked. Hermione couldn't explain it but the way he said it made her feel a warm glow inside. He sounded almost jealous.

"Yes," she replied with a grin. "Yes they are."

Remus nodded. "So are we friends now?" he asked smiling back. "Can we try for normal conversations now?"

Hermione smiled. Looking down she realised her hand was still gripped round his forearm. Letting go she blushed deeply. The pair started walking along the corridor side by side. "Okay," she said. "Friends and conversation. So...what were you doing in the library?"

Within an instant Remus threw his head back and laughed loudly. Hermione almost went to tell him to quieten down before she realised how much she loved that noise. Back in her time Remus was hard to find laughing. The battle had taken so much from him and he was after all the last of the famous marauders.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"What was I doing in the library?" Remus spluttered. "Reading obviously! Hermione granger I had you down for being a smart one."

Hermione laughed along at her own stupidity. She was only trying to make conversation. It just hadn't started off so well.

"I just meant how come your in their so often?" she asked through her own giggles. "And how come I never see you there with your three other friends?"

Remus laughed again. "You wouldn't catch James or Sirius in the library no matter how many girls or interesting books were in there. Maybe Peter but he usually just tags along with them or has class."

Hermione was shocked at the idea of him coming to the library for girls but by-passed it quickly. The mention of Peter involuntarily made her stomach turn.

"Oh I see," she smiled. "So what are you there for? Reading wise?"

Remus thought for a bit before answering. "I just like reading. Anything really, I'm not fussy. I'm into reading history books of the school at the minute. Very interesting place."

"Me to!" Hermione enthused. If only she could show him the book she read, 'Hogwarts A History' by Bathilda Bagshot, but that hasn't even been published in his time yet.

Remus enjoyed walking with her and was glad they shared the same interests and hobbies.

Before long Hermione realised they were on the sixth floor staircase area. She had only briefly noticed walking up the flights of stairs. "Well I guess we part here," she said smiling after finishing a conversation on the lake.

Remus sighed, "I guess so. Hermione"

Hermione blushed and smiled shyly as she looked at her feet.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she said but his intense gaze made her answer fully. "I like it when you say my name."

Remus' smile only widened more and Hermione gasped at herself. "I mean I like your accent!" she said trying to recover.

They were just off from the Gryffindor portrait and Hermione had to go a different route for her prefect room. Moving slightly away Hermione was surprised by him catching her arm much like she had done before.

"Hermione, I was just wondering if you would like to come with me, Peter, Sirius and Lily on Saturday to watch James in the Quidditch game?" Remus proposed nervously. "It'll be a laugh. And if it gets too boring we can always go and find some books or something?"

Hermione thought it over. 'Why the hell not' was the only response she could think of. "I'd love to!" she said. "Sounds great."

"Okay, good," Remus replied with a young boyish look on his face. "So can I meet you before the game, maybe at the entrance hall? Then we can walk down and meet the others?"

Hermione nodded in return. "Sounds great. I'll see you then." Turning Hermione ran up another flight of stairs. She heard Remus mumble the password to the portrait on the wall and it swing open. "Remus!" she called. "Thanks, for making me feel welcome. You're really sweet, you didn't have to."

"It's no problem," he stated with his own blush, obviously shy at the compliment, before entering into the Gryffindor common room and the portrait swung shut behind him.

Hermione watched until he was out of sight. 'He's just a friend,' she thought to herself. 'It's not like I fancy him. I'm definitely more of an older Remus fan.' Laughing, she bounded up the staircases to her own floor.

Looks like her adventure was going to be a lot more fun then she anticipated.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday went and left with ease and on Saturday morning Hermione awoke with the summer sunshine streaming in through her windows. Stretching in the bed she thought through the activates for the day. Oh how she tired of Quidditch but maybe today's company world introduce a new excitement in her towards the sport.

She dressed in jeans and a simple blue and pink striped polo shirt before going down to breakfast to sit, like usual, by herself. Eating a bowlful of cereal she realised it was soon time to meet Remus at the entrance hall. Rushing back up the many flights of stairs to her room she brushed her teeth and self-consciously ran her hands through her hair. Having one last glance in the mirror she thanked Merlin for the miracle which tamed her hair.

Bounding down the stairs again Hermione skipped her way to the entrance hall. It was a bright, sunny day, she was going to meet some people, and hopefully have a good time, what could be better? Coming into the hallway Hermione quickly spotted Remus. He was dressed down in light blue denim jeans and a white top. For a boy his age, Remus had definitely gained some impressive toned muscles. Most likely due to his strength gained from transformations.

Hermione shook her head at the thought of Remus' muscles and greeted him, "Hey Remus!" she said smiling happily.

Remus turned and smiled back. "Hey!" the pair stood apart for a few seconds. "Well let's get going then I guess."

They walked in almost silence down to the Quidditch stadium only every so often commenting on the niceness of the day, or the rabbits they saw lazing about.

They reached the pitch and could hear the cheering already from the stands even though the game hadn't started yet.

"I know where we're meeting the others," Remus said as they entered a stand. "Just follow me."

The stands were crowded with Slytherin and Gryffindor pupils all cheering and shouting across at each other. Hermione tried to work her way through the large groups but often found herself getting shoved about and barged into.

"Remus," she said worriedly after what felt like the millionth time of being knocked about.

Turning he caught her hand and held onto it. "Not much further," he smiled.

They walked through he crowds for a little while longer until Hermione heard a loud booming voice call out above the racket of their stand.

"Remus! Took your time!" Hermione gasped as a younger Sirius stood before her clapping Remus on the shoulder. The shaggy haired boy turned a wolfish grin onto the gawping girl. "Sirius Black, nice to meet you."

"Hi," Hermione said shyly back as the adventurous boy winked.

"Sirius," Remus said tiredly. "Don't." Sirius mocked offence before laughing.

"Hermione this is Sirius, one of my oldest friends," Remus said with a laugh of his own. Turning to Peter he said, "this is Peter Pettigrew, another great friend of mine." Hermione shuddered slightly but smiled anyway. Turning finally to the other girl of the group Remus introuduced her with a smile, "and this is Lily Evans," before adding in a whisper, "James' little interest."

Lily playfully hit Remus on the chest. "James will never have me!" she stated with a dazzling smile.

"Is that so," Sirius said back. "Then why do you insist on accompanying us to every Gryffindor Quidditch game, and sitting quite comfortably with him in the common room?"

Lily smiled mischievously.

Hermione felt oddly comfortable within the group and laughed along at their pleasant teasing.

Suddenly a voice came over the magical speaker system. "Welcome Gryffindor and Slytherin supporters! Aren't we all looking forward to the hopefully impressive game today?"

The stands erupted with cheering and clapping as the two teams shot out of the changing room areas on their brooms and up into the skies.

"James! Woo! James!" cheered the group Hermione was with. She felt a deep excitement as the Gryffindor stands began chanting 'Potter! Potter! Potter!' Over and over.

Her breath caught in her throat as the legendary seeker did a flypast the cheering stands. His hair was as messy and untameable as Harry's and his cheeky grin showed he enjoyed just as much adventurous as his son did.

"James Potter, the best seeker Hogwarts will ever see," Remus said to Hermione as James flew past waving happily to his friends.

Hermione nodded but inside knew Harry was probably the best the school will see.

The game kicked off and neither teams supporters settled down. It was quite easily the noisiest, energetic Quidditch match Hermione had ever been to see. Things had clearly calmed down before her time.

The game was lasting ages and James didn't seem to be doing much. Instead of looking for the snitch he was leisurely zooming round his own team, giving tips and helping whenever bludgers came near.

"Greatest seeker?" Hermione asked Remus disappointedly. "Really?"

Remus bellowed a long loud laugh. "Yes. Yes he is."

After an hour Hermione was getting rather bored. The company she kept were still cheering and laughing but Hermione just couldn't understand why. Gryffindor were up 50 points to Slytherin's measly 20 at that point, yet still James was doing nothing in search of the snitch. The other seeker was hunting around the stadium but nothing was found yet.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. "What a beautiful day," she said happily to herself.

She was shocked when another voice joined in, "Want to go for a walk?"

Hermione looked up to see Remus gazing at her. "Okay," she replied instantly.

He chuckled before turning to the cheering threesome behind him, "Guys we're going for a walk."

"What? But the games still in play." Sirius replied not taking his eyes off the game.

"Yeah see you all later," Remus said laughing. "Lily tell James well done for me when it's finished."

Lily nodded and waved the pair off.

Remus took Hermione's hand and pushed through the crowded arena till they were outside, he didn't let go until they were out of the people and by themselves. "Not a Quidditch fan then?" he asked as they walked away from the busy school stadium.

"Not really, plus the game didn't seem to be doing much," Hermione said. "James was..."

Remus laughed, "He certainly is entertaining."

Hermione didn't know what hit her but a sudden need to tease Remus crossed her mind, "and fairly good looking."

Remus' eyes were suddenly on her, searching her face. With a small wink she stuck her tongue out slightly.

"Why did you ask Lily to say well done? Was that in case they won?" Hermione enquired.

"Oh they won alright," Remus stated. "The little devil already caught the snitch."

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "But the points never changed, he couldn't have."

"He did. As soon as the game begun," Remus explained. "He always likes to pull little tricks like that. Makes the other seeker sweat it out a bit trying to find it, then after a while he'll pull it out of his pocket and Gryffindor wins!"

Hermione nodded along. Maybe James would give Harry a run for his money after all.

They walked along the path with comfort.

Hermione liked being with him. He was smiley and friendly and only slightly different to his older self.

As they approached the huge lake he stopped. "Want to maybe sit for a bit?"

"O-okay," Hermione said shakily. As they sat on the grass overlooking the lake Hermione's breath caught in her throat. There she was sitting in a beautiful spot and next to her was a smart, funny guy who she hoped liked her as well.

He sat with his knees up leaning back and every so often throwing stones into the lake.

"How has Hogwarts been for you then?" he asked conversationally.

Leaning back they lay side by side with mere inches between them. "It's been...interesting," was the best Hermione could say.

"hmm," Remus responded. His eyes were now closed and he lay letting the sun rays hit his body.

Hermione nervously closed her eyes as well and immediately felt the true warmth of the day soak her. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and Hermione felt oddly relaxed next to remus.

A few minutes of silence passed before Remus interrupted her thoughts, "Hermione."

Opening her eyes slowly to stop any sunlight blinding her Hermione was shocked to see the sun blocked from her vision and instead Remus' face peering down at her. He was lying on his side staring dreamily into her face.

"Remus?" she asked puzzled by the closeness.

Her thoughts and dreams were soon answered as he bent his head towards her and gently planted a kiss on her lips. It was so softly done that Hermione wasn't even sure it had happened at all. Could it possibly be a dream? Feeling his lips on her and then the loss of them as he stopped Hermione pushed herself forward and captured his lips with her own. Her kiss was harder as she wanted more but he returned with just as hungry lips. She could feel him smiling into the kiss and gripped the back of his head with one of her hands, pulling him further towards her.

"No," she said still kissing him. "I shouldn't."

"Okay," Remus replied kissing her more passionately. His tongue glided along her lips before entering her longing mouth.

"Remus," she groaned. Hermione froze suddenly as she mentioned his name. Remus? This was Remus she was kissing. She shouldn't be. What had she done?

Pushing him gently away she rolled over and sat up. Remus gave her a surprised worried look as she stood up. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry!" she mumbled. "That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry," she said whilst turning and dashing away back towards the school.

Out of breath she ran up the pathway, "What have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione ran and ran until her feet could carry her no more. She didn't end up going into the castle but instead found herself stopping in one of the courtyards.

"No! No! No!" she moaned to herself. The school was deserted as the Quidditch match still raged on so Hermione found it easy to express herself, loudly. "I can't go around kissing professors! Well pupils...who turn out to be professors..."

She balled her fists up, angry at herself, and began pacing back and forth. Hermione was smart, book smart, but nowhere in any of her books had she been told what to do if the person she could never be with wanted her. It's not like Hermione wasn't experienced with boys, she had had a fling with Viktor Krum and much more recently dated Ron, however the relationship soon fizzled out and they realised they were much better suited as just friends.

Pacing, Hermione thought over her recent actions. "I kissed him, I kissed him," she said a loud. "Oh Merlin I actually kissed him!" For a small second Hermione let the excitement and happiness of the moment overpower her. Then the dark thoughts crowded her brain again. She could have messed up the future. She could have changed the course of the future! Who knows what that one little kiss might mean? "I'm so stupid!"

That was when a deep voice responded, "Miss Granger, I highly doubt you are stupid."

Hermione stopped pacing and turned to see the old bearded face of Albus Dumbledore smiling back at her. It was the first time she had seen him since her first day at this old time and there was still so much she needed to ask. However the sight of the old professor shook Hermione and the girl crumpled to the floor staring blankly ahead.

"Professor, I am. I've acted idiotically," Hermione explained. "This time is so difficult to get my head round!"

Dumbledore came and stood in front of the broken down girl. "My dear," Dumbledore began. "Do not be afraid to live...enthusiastically because of time rules." The wise man smiled at Hermione who now sat staring into his twinkling eyes. "I do not believe you will change the future in any drastic way, relax, and have fun."

Hermione blinked up at him. Was he really telling her this? To Hermione is sounded like nothing else other than permission to go for Remus. "Professor?"

"Miss Granger you are only young once, as is many others of this time." the professor almost warned. "Don't waste that. It might even be useful to you."

Hermione's spirits rose. He was right. She wasn't going to change history. Maybe if she had a little fling with him, nothing serious, then she could still leave after her months were up. But why might it be useful to her?

As if reading her thoughts, which seemed highly possible, the mysteriously brilliant man made one last remark. "It is always nice to have friends Hermione, however, do not forget those you have left behind. You will need to find a way to get back, and time is running out." He shot one last smile before walking away from the thoughtful girl.

"Professor, about that. I don't understand how to find a way home," but it was pointless speaking, Dumbledore had already left the courtyard. Hermione got up off the ground and brushed herself off. Dumbledore had come and given her truly inspiring words of wisdom. Who was she to ignore them?

Straightening her top she began walking back the way she had run. Hopefully, just hopefully, she would meet Remus if he was walking back instead of to the rest of the Quidditch match.

Her pace sped up as her eagerness built inside her. "C'mon Hermione! we are going to go sort this out for once and for all!"

Determination spread across her face, Hermione marched her way down the path to the lake. Merlin knows what she would actually say to him when she got there but she was definitely going to make her feelings clear.

It wasn't long before she saw a tall broad figure in the distance kicking at the ground in front of him as he slowly made his way up the track.

"Right!" Hermione said sharply to herself. Straightening up she took a breath and walked as fast as she could down to him.

As she approached he heard the noise of her feet on the track and looked up. His expression changed from surprise to that of apology which made Hermione wonder if he felt bad about what had happened.

'Goodness he must feel awful,' Hermione thought as she walked the last 20 or so metres. 'Me storming off must have made him feel terrible.'

Once Hermione was only a short distance away from him, Remus opened his mouth to speak but was soon cut off as Hermione closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately on the mouth. It was almost assault as she jumped quickly towards him but Remus' sharp reflexes caught her by the hips before she completely crashed into him.

Their lips locked in a strong kiss before Hermione pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry for walking off," Hermione explained breathlessly.

Remus' eyes were half closed as he took in the extraordinary event that had unfolded before him. "No need for apologies," he breathed pressing another kiss to her lips. "This definitely makes up for it."

Hermione smiled but didn't lunge into another attack. "Remus I need to say something first," she said still not parting any further than a few inches from him. "This can't become anything serious. Just a little fun. I'm still going to leave in a few months."

Remus didn't let the disappointment show on his face. How he wished she could stay longer. He hardly knew her yet something inside him told him she was important. "Yeah, it's just a little romance. Nothing more," he agreed.

Hermione's heart panged at the indifference in his tone but nothing was going to ruin her happy feeling. She was going to make the most out of the next few weeks and Remus would be by her side the whole way.

Pressing her body up against his strong chest Hermione teasingly pulled him down for a kiss before stopping him with one finger. "I want to see the rest of the Quidditch match," she said hiding her small giggle with a cough.

Remus' eyebrows shot up. "Y-you want to go watch Quidditch? Now?"

Hermione laughed. "No!" placing her hands on his chest she pushed quickly and the boy fell down on the grassy mound behind him. Hermione was quick to follow and landed gracefully on his chest. "Let's just stay here for now."

The pair kissed for many more minutes. It ranged from little kisses gently placed on their lips, to tongue tangling passion as they couldn't resist one another.

The once blue skies above them had dimmed slightly and an afternoon/evening chill swept across the grounds. The Quidditch match was still going on and Remus had an idea it would last till just before dinner when James would be to hungry to keep the charade up. Wrapping an arm around Hermione the pair settled into a peaceful snuggle looking over the grassy land and lake in front of them.

"I think I'm really going to enjoy it here now," Hermione said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Remus kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder. "There's no where I'd rather be right now than sitting on this mound with you."

Hermione smiled and kissed his t-shirt covered chest. The following days would be a mixture of excitement and nerves, much like the beginning of any normal relationship. Closing her eyes she began to dream. Would her little fling turn into anything more, or would the dangers that come with it pull them apart. Only time would tell – and the disappearing time she had left was something Hermione wanted to grasp onto and never let go.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're amazing," Remus stated shyly giving Hermione a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Giggling, Hermione leaned harder against his chest. The pair were sitting quite happily on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't where they had usually spent the last week since getting together. Remus felt the need to take Hermione out onto the grounds most nights so she could soak up the castles outdoor beauty. What Remus didn't know was Hermione already knew it oh so well having been a student there for as long as him.

Tonight they sat cosily in the common room talking about shared interests, mainly books. However it wasn't long before Hermione began wondering about the quietness of the room.

"Remus?" Hermione asked as he nuzzled her neck. Once he 'mmed' in response she continued, "where is everyone?" Hermione felt a deep chuckle and moved off his chest so she could see him clearer. "Well?"

Remus suddenly didn't seem so macho but instead blushed a little and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "Well, they're out."

"Remus?" Hermione warned knowing full well there was more to the story.

"I-I-I," Remus stammered with a cough. "I asked them to leave...us alone."

Hermione stared at him then blushed deeply as she realised what he meant. "Remus, I don't think I'm ready for that," she mumbled staring at her hands on her lap.

"I wasn't presuming you were," Remus quickly blurted out. "I just...well you know...you see I really do love the guys and everything, but I wanted to spend time with you...alone, just for a change."

Hermione's heart skipped a little beat as he said it. And she relaxed further when he put his hands on her waist pulling her back to him. Soon they were back relaxing peacefully and the night slipped away before them.

oOo

"Oh Merlin," Remus huffed sitting on his bed. The room was scarce apart from Remus, Sirius, James and Peter.

"Mate, just stay away from her at this time," James suggested. "You've got enough going on through your head at this time, never mind...girls and stuff."

Sirius sniggered slightly but was soon quietened by Remus death stare. "Sorry mate, but c'mon it's hardly a drama. The problem you're having is that your girlfriend really likes you and you can't keep your hands off her," he finished laughing.

"You know that's not all!" Remus snapped. "It could be dangerous."

Sirius stared shocked at his friend. The usual timid Remus was angry, an experience he never really went through. However, he nodded in understanding anyway. It was only 3 days till the full moon so Remus' feelings and emotions were all over the place.

"It's like I can't let her out of my sight. I know it's the wolf talking, but I can't control him," Remus explained exasperated. "She's irresistible."

"Wow, too much information Mooney," James laughed. "Only a few more days, then we'll take you out for a little party like we do every month and by the time the sun comes up it'll be another peaceful month for you guys."

Remus sighed, "You're right. Of course you're right. It'll be over soon enough." Smiling the tired werewolf got into bed. Turning away from the guys it was plain to see the confusion and worry still painted across his face. He would just have to wait and see.

oOo

The next day Remus found himself even more irritated than normal. He was hot and uncomfortable in the warm daylight hours and couldn't sit still in class. His mind was full of emotions ranging from hunger, to anger and then to confusion. Every girl he sat near or caught there scents became all the more appealing. It was strange. Never before had Mooney acted so forcefully and been so tempted by girls. Maybe his passion for Hermione had awoken a new sexual need in him.

Remus had managed to avoid Hermione all day and it was nearing the end of lessons. He had skipped out on breakfast with Sirius, James and peter all covering for him. However, going for so long without being near her drove him even more insane. He sat on the edge of his stool in the herbology greenhouse and sweated out the last few minutes before the bell.

Once the clanging of the bell sounded it was like a race. He had to get out of the classroom. All his female friends had become like prey to him.

"Aaah!" Remus yelled frustrated once in an almost empty hall. Panting he rested against the wall when a heavy thud landed on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow night and it'll all be over," James said calmly. "Now c'mon, dinner time!"

The pair walked silently to the great hall. Remus was grateful he had friends around him who knew and understood. It wasn't as if he ever asked them to become animagus'. They had insisted and practically mastered it before he could even object. Now with James walking beside him he felt he could rely on his brother to get him through anything.

Entering the hall the pair walked over to their usual spot where Hermione, Lily, Peter and Sirius sat waiting. Hermione had been told throughout the day that Remus was sick and unable to see her for worry he would pass on anything.

Smiling at her and saying nothing, Remus took his seat by her side. As he sat down his mind was suddenly wiped from reality but this strong breathtaking scent. Hers.

It was a sweet scent much like the normal smell he found whenever he was close to her. However there was something else there to. Inhaling deeply he tried to recognise it. Sweet and strong it was driving his mind crazy. His hands griped tightly underneath the table to each other in the bad attempt to stop any sudden movements towards her.

Opening his eyes he saw her staring deeply at him beneath her long black eyelashes. It was an innocent look but something inside him snapped. Rising from the bench the group stared surprised at him. Hermione's eyes opened in confusion but there was no hesitation from her when he held out his hand for her to take.

As the hall settled for dinner the pair exited silently. There was an intense feeling zapping between the pair as they half ran to Gryffindor common room.

Words were only spoken when Remus muttered the password and entered the open portrait almost dragging Hermione through behind him.

Stopping in the empty room Remus turned to face her. His hands were quick onto her hips as his lips found hers. Kissing and nibbling her bottom lip Remus begged for entrance which was quickly given. His tongue explored her mouth in deep passion and without thinking about it Remus began walking her backwards whilst kissing.

Hermione came to a hard stop against one of the common room walls and wrapped her hands around his neck sighing ever so slightly. The sudden noise shook Remus out of his trance. His face dropped as he suddenly became aware of their situation. In his wolf set mind, he had dragged this beautiful girl, he so yearned for, to a spot to be alone with him. What had he done?

"Remus what is this about?" Hermione asked genuinely confused as the boy she wanted backed away from her quickly.

Shaking his head Remus stared at the floor embarrassed and in a deep hatred towards himself.. "I-I-I'm sorry 'Mione," he stammered confused by his own actions. "I don't know what I was thinking. Still ill maybe."

Hermione's face dropped. In the silent walk to the common room Hermione's mind had gone into overdrive thinking up what possible things he wanted to speak to her about or do. The withdraw from him came from nowhere and it wasn't long before anger began bubbling up inside her.

"What do you mean?" she snapped much to Remus' surprise.

Hermione's face turned red and her eyes narrowed. What Remus didn't understand was deep down Hermione was battling. She could never tell him that she already knew of his wolf transformations and although she understood she probably should be more sympathetic, something annoyed her.

Why had he not told her? She was supposed to be his first real girlfriend. Maybe even his first young love. Yet he had no intention of telling her about himself. Passing it off as being 'ill'.

Hermione stared angrily at him when Remus shrugged. "What are you not telling me Remus?" she demanded. Hermione had read enough books on werewolves to know what he was physically going through but she wanted to be a part of his emotional state.

Remus' face dropped. She was placing him in a dangerous situation. His secret was simmering on the top of the conversation. Completely unnoticed, he thought, but yet right there. "H-Hermione?" she stumbled out.

"One minute you're pushing me against the wall because you want me, the next you can't even look me in the face," She practically shouted. "Do you not want me anymore? You go from hot to cold so suddenly and you avoid me so easily!"

"Hermi.." Remus began only to be cut off by the young fierce witch.

"What? What Remus?" she snapped. "Going to explain at last?" His face paled but something in his mind told him what to do next. And it wasn't Mooney talking this time.

"Hermione," Remus started. Hermione looked, waiting for the explanation and secretly hoping that he would tell her so they could just go back to normal. It was no big deal for her. Why did he think it would be? Remus dropped his gaze from her eyes as the next words came tumbling out. "It's over."


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting on her bed sobbing, Hermione leaned heavily against Lily's shoulder. The pair had become good friends over recent days and Hermione considered Lily her only friend in the foreign time.

"I don't understand," Hermione snuffled.

"I know sweetie, I know," Lily soothed, patting the young girls shoulder. "But it's been a few days now, surely you're calming down?"

Hermione shook her head against Lily shoulder and felt her new friend sigh. What whizzed through Lily's mind was this strange new girl who came out of nowhere, met a guy, dated, then split up. Simple. How wrong she was. This was not just a boy Hermione had fallen for, it was the man she admired, had fancied for years and now truly cared for her, well she thought he did.

"I just don't understand," Hermione wept but sat herself up to turn and look at the flame haired girl. "I think he was keeping something from me," she stated expressing her knowledge.

Lily sat, thoughtful, "I don't see what he would be keeping from you," Lily answered honestly. She truly had no idea, lily would only come to find out of Remus' secrets once her and James got married. "He's such a sweet guy, I doubt he could ever lie to you nastily about anything."

Hermione nodded at this, she knew full well Remus wasn't being mean by not telling her, but still she felt annoyed that he couldn't trust her.

However all this still did not answer why he dumped her. They had been getting on so well and suddenly he cooled it.

Hermione sat and thought of the moment she ran out of the common room away from him. She had heard him call after her but ignored it and carried on running until reaching the toilets. She needed him more than he knew. She had let her guard down and relaxed in front of him, something not often done even with her closest friends. Now it was over.

She had managed to avoid him quite well. After the full moon Remus took two days off school to recover and after that Hermione had made sure she sat nowhere near him in class and avoided meals with him.

"Why don't you go out and get someone else?" Lily suggested. "You need to put yourself back on the market. I mean c'mon you're gorgeous and don't have long left."

Hermione looked deep into her friends emerald green eyes. Why not? She needed a laugh and the months were slowly ticking away, it wouldn't be long till somehow she was out of here. "Might be fun," she agreed. Letting out a soft chuckle Hermione shook her head, "I don't really know anyone else here except you guys."

Lily smiled triumphantly at her fried slowly coming around to the idea. "Okay, start local," Lily paused in thought. "Peter?" but the pair burst into laughter as they both noticed how stupid that would be. "O-okay, maybe not," Lily said trying to regain her breath. "How about Sirius?"

Hermione 'mmed' in thought. He was cute in his younger self. But could she really do that to Remus' friend, AND her future friends godfather?

"He's Remus' friend," Hermione stated, "Sirius wouldn't go for me."

"Pfft!" Lily exclaimed. "He's a guy! Of course he would! And getting Remus a little jealous wouldn't be too bad." grabbing her friends hands lily pulled Hermione up onto her feet. Guys don't mind about these things and Sirius has no morals, she said winking. "Right we have a good few hours left until bed so let's get you all done up and go down into the common room to see what the guys think. If Remus is going to dump you then he's gonna bloody well learn what he's missing out on"

The two girls grinned at each other. Releasing her hands, Lily steered Hermione to the mirror and began running her hands through her curly yet smooth hair.

Hermione stared at her refection and put on her bravest smile. She needed a pick me up and Sirius might be the laugh she needs. Pasting a wide grin on her face she chuckled, it wasn't long before the Gryffindor confidence and courage was growing inside her and she was soon laughing along with Lily as her make over was undergone.

oOo

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter sat on the couch and seats in the Gryffindor common room. They were fairly quiet with not much to do as the warm rain poured down outside.

"Wonder where the girls are?" James said aloud breaking the silence.

"It's not like Hermione is going to voluntarily come and sit with us is it," Remus said staring at the empty fireplace deep in thought. He hadn't seen her in days, only briefly in the corridor and whenever they had class together she would ignore him completely.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "It's only you she hates," he jokingly added. "She wouldn't avoid the rest of us."

As Remus shot him a dark glare footsteps were heard behind them.

"Oh boys," called Lily in a high pitched, musical tone.

The four twisted in their seats to look at the approaching girls.

"Bloody hell," James breathed.

"Yeah," Sirius and peter chorused as Remus gulped loudly.

Hermione closed the gap between her and the boys seats purposely slowly with a more prominent sway in her hips. She rested her hands on the back of the couch leaning over them slowly grinning.

"Hey," she said smiling at them all before resting her eyes on Sirius.

Her hair was sleek, wavy and matched her deep brown eyes that were now sparkly and bright. They were framed beautifully in a coat of mascara and a smudge of smokey eye shadow. Her skin was as smooth as ever without any need for concealer or foundation and her lips were painted with a dark red. She was wearing a figure hugging black dress that reached half way down her thighs before stopping and accentuating her toned legs.

The boys gazed up at her with mouths hanging open. "Hermione," James began. "Don't you look different. It's...nice" James played it safe and Lily smiled sitting beside him fully aware he found Hermione stunning but knowing he wouldn't want any other girl but the red haired fierce girl.

"Pretty," Peter remarked and from the corner of Hermione's eyes she could see Remus nod in agreement before settling his eyes back onto the floor in front of him.

"What do you think Sirius?" she asked daringly playful.

This time it was Sirius who gulped before clearing his throat and blushing ever so slightly. "You look good," he responded but when Hermione pouted slightly he jumped up from the sofa. "You look more then good, I mean, you look great! Gorgeous in fact!"

"Yeah? It's one of Lily's," Hermione grinned. It was good to get some male attention again. "I needed a little re-styling," Her heart pounded as she peered over at Remus. He was staring gloomily away from them. Jealousy. Hermione did a little inside body back flip. "So Sirius, I was wondering..."

Sirius walked around the sofa and walked towards her. "Yeah?"

"Would you help me with some of my potions homework? I don't really get it," she said moving slightly towards him and peering up at his face beneath her lashes. Even at a teen age Sirius still had the look of the cheeky chap he was when he got older.

His eyes glazed over and a boyish grin filled his face, "Course I will!" he enthused. "Lead the way."

Turning on her heels Hermione walked away from the group. Looking over her shoulder she saw Lily winking at her before mouthing, "you go girl."

Smiling she called back to Sirius, "you don't mind if we study in your room do you? Since you can't get into the girls and it'll be comfier instead of the boring library." Hermione grinned as Sirius nodded sheepishly back at her, watching her ascend up the spiral staircase to the empty room.

Turning to the group he looked over the boys stunned faces. "Did not expect that," he said. "You don't mind Mooney right? I mean it's time to move on yeah?" he said quickly, eager to get to the girl.

Before Remus could even shrug in pained response Sirius had skipped off up the stairs.

Hermione sat on the bed waiting for Sirius to enter the room. All she wanted was maybe a little kiss and a laugh, and who better than the ladies man himself right? But somewhere deep inside her Hermione was dreading it. She didn't really want to kiss Sirius. She wanted Remus, more than ever. But she HAD to get over him. Maybe this would be the best way.

The door swung open and a confident, cocky Sirius walked through. Sitting himself down on the bed beside her he grinned. "So...potions?" he offered before his lips came crashing down on hers.

Regret passed through Hermione's mind. This was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius' kisses were rushed and hard. Nothing compared to Remus' sweet passionate kisses that always left Hermione wanting more.

They were lying down on the bed. Hermione lay flat on her back whilst the skilled, experienced Sirius lay by her side propped up on his elbow with his other hand slowly stroking down her side. "Mmm," he moaned into the kiss.

Hermione kissed back but felt herself regretting the whole thing. Her mind was full of questions. Most importantly how had she ended up back in time being chased by two guys. Secondly, how would she kill Lily for putting this idea into her head in the first place!

Hermione tried to sit up but Sirius was persistent with his kissing. His finger tips slowly grazed her thighs and she shuddered slightly under the touch. "We don't have to go on if you don't want?" Sirius asked kindly but the eagerness was evident in his tone.

"It's fine," Hermione answered shyly. "I want to."

Looking into his eyes Hermione saw the glint in them. She did like Sirius, he was very goo looking, and truth be told all she wanted to do was forget Remus and the complicated situation she was in. Pulling him towards her she began kissing him more passionately. A fairly good way of keeping things of her mind.

oOo

Remus sat sulkily on the sofa. His bottom lip protruded out and his arms were crossed moodily across his chest.

James, Peter and Lily took one look at him and laughed.

"What?" he snapped.

"Mate have you seen yourself?" James asked through tears of laughter. "You look like a kid having a hissy fit!"

"Well I'm allowed to be aren't I?" he responded quickly. "The girl, I'm sure I loved, feels no remorse whatsoever in changing all her attention to one of my best friends! I should be allowed to be slightly pissed off!"

The room went deathly quiet. It was clear Remus was angry, yet what could his friends say?

"It had only been a suggestion, you know, to cheer her up. Really you shouldn't be too annoyed. You did dump her after all!" Lily responded angry at her friend's sulky mood at something he created.

"You mean you suggested this?" Remus asked shocked. When Lily nodded James raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend and Lily blushed sheepishly. "What?" she asked curious at the turn in events.

"Lily, sweetheart," James began softly. "Sometimes I do worry about you! I thought you were supposed to be the intelligent on out of all of us?"

Lily swiped at him, catching his shoulder quite forcefully. "He dumped her James! She should be allowed to mend her broken heart!"

"Lily, he never did it on purpose! It was something he had to do!" James said snappily.

"Right! Covering for him now?" Lily shouted. "Hermione hardly has anytime left with us, and the one person she cared most deeply for, dumped her for NO reason! Honestly James, if you'd seen her crying..."

"That's all you girls do!" James shouted back unnecessarily nastily. In his defence he was sticking up for his broken friend.

The bickering pair remained standing and shouting insults at one another for a lengthy period of time. As they shouted and swore, peter got up and sat himself down beside Remus. "Go see her," he suggested.

"I can't peter. She's with him now," Remus said softly to his friend.

"Please Remus. You know she's probably only with him to make you jealous! And we all know Sirius is the only one of us to go for her now. He'd go for any girl. Ever." Remus let out a soft chuckle at this before pPter continued, "She wants you! Not him. Go make things up with her and spend her last month together all loved up."

Remus looked straight into his friends' eyes and smiled warmly. "You're a good friend Peter. I know I sometimes let Sirius and James get a bit carried away with their teasing, but I know you'll always be there to have my back."

Peter nodded. "I always will. You guys mean a lot to me." Standing, Remus looked down at his one of his brothers. "Go get her!" Peter said and laughed as his friend practically ran away from the sofa area and towards the boy's rooms, all without any notice from Lily and James who were still arguing fiercely. How long they would last was a mystery to everyone.

Remus climbed the stone spiral staircase to the boy's room in silence. It was only when he was a few feet away did he hear any murmuring coming from inside. Practically placing his ear on the door, Remus strained to hear the voices.

"Mmmm," Sirius moaned kissing Hermione's collarbone. Hermione Giggled musically at the touch. She would stop this soon enough but for now Sirius was making her feel like a goddess... He certainly has a way with woman. "You're so gorgeous," Sirius said.

Hearing Hermione's laugh once again Remus' heart sank slightly. She was laughing and playing along. It was clear she didn't really want him back. Yet somehow he couldn't pull himself away. What pained him most was Sirius' remark. He didn't understand. She wasn't gorgeous. She was so much more! Gorgeous made her sound too normal and there was no passion in Sirius' voice like he had tried to hide whenever speaking to her in public.

Sirius began nibbling softly on her exposed skin and attempting to work his way further down. He paused at the top of her breasts, kissing softly and gently. The sensation overwhelmed Hermione and before she could stop and think she let out a moan in response, "Mmm Remus."

Sirius immediately stopped and at the door Remus tensed with a wave of sudden enjoyment sweeping over him.

Sirius pulled himself up slowly moving away from the embarrassed girl. Hermione blushed; pulling up her neckline which had lowered significantly during their frisky activities.

"S-Sirius, I didn't mean to say that!" she lied placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius shook his head, "Yeah you did, and so you should. You two made a very 'cute' couple," he said with a grin. "I can't replace that Hermione."

She nodded at his out of character intelligence. "I'm sorry," she said honestly. "I didn't mean to...use you. I just wanted to get over him."

"You know he really likes you," Sirius stated. "I know he dumped you but it wasn't to intentionally hurt you. He loves you."

From behind the door Remus nodded along with Sirius' words. It was true. All of it was true.

Hermione blushed further. "I just don't understand why."

Sirius clasped Hermione's hands together and looked straight into her eyes, "It's not my place to say, but if Remus ever gets the nerve to come into the room and stop hiding behind the door, he might tell you."

At that, the door swung open and Remus took a few paces into the room to see a shocked Hermione and a grinning Sirius sitting on the bed. Sirius stood straight away and crossed the room quickly, slipping out behind Remus.

The pair remained in silence, listening to Sirius' fading footsteps until it was obvious he was out of earshot.

"Re..." Hermione began but he cut her off quickly.

"Hermione, I'm a werewolf," he stated simply. "I didn't dump you because I don't like you, but I thought it would protect you. I didn't want you having to deal with my...problem. You're too good for me. I can't control it, I'm a monster."

Hermione's eyes stung with tears. So that was the only reason he dumped her! He was doing it out of love and protection. She already knew about his problem from his future self but right now at this moment in time she knew how important an event it was for him to admit it to her.

Remus looked quietly at her for some sort of reaction. Fainting possibly? Maybe even a slap? But no. Instead Hermione picked herself up off the bed, walked towards the boy, who was bracing himself for a punch, and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a tear stained kiss. The kiss lasted no more than 5 seconds but it contained so much love and devotion that it felt ever lasting.

Pulling off of him Hermione looked into his old eyes. "I love you, you know that right."

Remus, still shocked, smiled back. "I know, I don't know why, but I know and love you too."

Hermione placed her arms round his waist and hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever say I'm too good for you again!"

Remus nodded solemnly hearing the warning tone in her voice clearly, he was just grateful to have her back in his arms with her full acceptance.

Closing her eyes, Hermione pressed her cheek to his chest. She really did love him. This probably made things 100 percent more complicated but at this moment in time she didn't care. They were each other's equals with only one thing weighing down Hermione's side. She held a secret. A very big secret. One that had the whole of time twisted in it. Would he accept her?


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks went past quickly. Hermione was more relaxed and soon settled into a sweet routine. She would spend the days either helping Hagrid or exploring different areas of the school which in her 7 years at the school still had been un-entered by her. Then once lessons were done for the day she would spend the night with her new group or friends or just with Remus taking walks or cuddling up on the sofa talking.

Occasionally her mind would drift to Harry, Ron and Ginny but hopefully when she did return to her time it would only be a few minutes before she had actually left, so they wouldn't have even noticed. This thought comforted her and on some occasions she had approached Dumbledore to discuss it with him but his only response was to smile and offer her an assortment of sweets.

Sometimes Hermione would find herself in the library looking over books on time travel but she could never seem to make herself concentrate on it. The once there desperation for getting home had left her as she fell more and more in love with the past and the people in it.

It was a breezy day with the year heading into mid-autumn. Hermione found herself sitting In Hagrid's hut sipping on a warm jug sized cup of tea across from the friendly giant. She enjoyed Hagrid's company almost as much as her group of friends. He was kind and honest and always happy to help.

They sat quietly drinking their tea after a long double lesson with the 2nd years. "So c'mon Hermione," Hagrid began breaking the long, yet comfortable, silence. "Why are ye' here?"

"You invited me Hagrid!" Hermione said startled, slowly setting down her tea.

"No, I know that." He laughed. "I mean in Hogwarts? Helping the gamekeeper. You're so bright. You could be doing anything. Merlin knows, you could even be Dumbledore himselfs assistant."

Hermione blushed at the compliment but didn't answer the question. Hagrid quickly apologized, "I'm sorry to pry 'Mione!"

"No, no it's fine!" she said quick to reassure him. "It's just complicated." When Hagrid didn't look put off she continued. "Hagrid how much to do know about time turners?"

It took a while to tell Hagrid the full story but Hermione finished in about 20 minutes, only really missing out small facts from the future that might confuse or upset the gamekeeper. Who would want to know the person Hermione was dating was in fact her future defence against the dark arts teacher?

"Well, wow," Hagrid finally said. Throughout the whole story he had remained silent, every so often raising his eyebrows or letting out a quiet sympathetic sigh. "That's a tough journey."

Hermione nodded, it hadn't exactly been easy when she first got here but she was happy now. Content even.

"I just don't know how to get back," she whispered staring into her cup. Before she could control herself, tears began trickling down her face.

"Oh no," Hagrid said taking out a pillow case sized handkerchief and wiping her cheeks. "Don't cry! You'll find a way. Dumbledore can help, he'll know!"

"He won't, or at least he can't," Hermione explained slowly calming down. "I have to find a way, something about messing with time. I don't fully understand."

"That doesn't happen often," Hagrid said at a weak attempt at a joke. His friendly smile remained unchanging on his face. Then, as if a light switch had gone on in his head he raised his eyebrows and said 'oh' with booming loudness. "You should speak to Master Lupin," he stated.

Hermione nodded, of course she should speak to Remus, he above anyone should know what was going on. "I know I shou.."

"No, no I don't mean that," Hagrid said cutting her off. "I mean he uses a time turner don't he!"

Hermione shook her head, no he didn't. Well he had never mentioned it to her before. Hagrid must have got him mixed up with someone else. "He doesn't have one Hagrid."

"No I'm certain he does. Dumbledore said he needed it for personal reasons so I've never questioned it but at the start of 5th year he began using it to take up care of magical creatures in his already full schedule."

Hermione nearly dropped the cup onto the floor, "You're sure Hagrid?"

"Positive!" he replied happy to have cheered the witch up.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" Hermione said jumping from her seat and rushing out the door.

Hagrid stood, surprised, and watched her from his window run up the path towards the school. Happily he began humming a tuneless song to himself and started washing the dishes.

oOo

Thoughts swirled through Hermione's head as she ran into the school and towards the Potions classrooms, where Remus was sitting in for his last lesson of the day. She couldn't just burst in so once reaching the room she waited outside pacing back and forth. After 10 minutes the bell sounded and the sound of chairs scraping across the stone floors could be heard before the door opened and a sea of noisy teenagers exploded out. Remus was one of the last to leave the classroom soon followed by a tall, skinny boy with lank black greasy hair framing his face, Severus Snape in his youth.

Remus was surprised to see Hermione but soon smiled excitedly and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. "Hello!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey Remus," Hermione said quickly, "Do you have a time turner?" the question blurted out and Hermione mentally slapped herself for her forwardness.

Remus looked surprised and gently took her hand and pulled her away from the classroom into a small alcove. "Hermione? What brought this on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hagrid mentioned something about it and I was just wondering," she lied. Her face was still anxious to know the answer and it was easy for Remus to tell by the way she sat poised for his answer.

Taking a breath he answered her. "Well Dumbledore thought it would be safer for my, you know' monthly transformations," he said still weary that Hermione would run off and leave him because of his condition. "So I carry one with me in case I don't have enough time to get far away or end up in a difficult situation before I transform."

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked.

Remus was still confused over the conversation but nodded and once again took her hand, this time leading her to the Gryffindor boys dormitory. Hermione didn't ask any more questions on their way to the room and Remus didn't say anything. He didn't understand what was going on but somehow knew this had a changing effect on the girl he cared so deeply for.

Digging into his suitcase once in the room Remus pulled out a time turner on a long golden chain and handed it over to Hermione. She took it carefully and examined it. "Oh Merlin," was all she breathed. It was almost exactly like hers. Only slight differences in it were on the colouring of the clock hands and his had an inscription on the back, _"Let time howl"_.

Remus stood watching Hermione's expressions. "Will you please tell me what is going through your brilliant mind!" he said louder then intended. "Please! You're driving me insane, is this about my wolfness? Because you don't have to be with me. I don't want to mess you around if this it too much."

"That's not it! Of course that's not it!" Hermione snapped unintentionally. Sighing she smiled at him, "I'm sorry."

Pulling her towards him he sat them both down onto the bed. "Hermione, tell me!" he said impatiently. "I need to know, I love you."

"I don't think you will love me after this," she said as tears fell from her eyes. Remus went to wipe them away but she knocked his hands from her.

"I love you," he repeated full of truth.

Hermione looked into his eyes. The amount of pain and suffering he had already endured in his life made her feel guilty for causing more but opening her mouth she at the same time opened her heart and her story poured out into his patient listening ears. There was no love between them stronger than at that moment


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione told him that she had come from another time, the future, and told him everything from her time in the past and what Dumbledore had told her. She didn't mention once about him in the future or that they even knew each other in the future. That, for her was too much. For the one person Hermione could want more than him was her Remus, the one from the future. It seemed complicated but to Hermione they were two different people. She cared for them both but the younger one still had so much growing needing done and more importantly acceptance of himself.

Remus' face was blank throughout her story. At one point his eyes glistened with tears but he didn't let any escape. She cried though. She cried a lot. He had been so truthful about his own condition and probably felt he was bad for her, yet here she sat, explaining to him how complicated her life was at that point.

They didn't go to dinner that night, remaining in his room. Remus' first words were spoken when Hermione told him of the time she had left. "But that's in 3 days," he croaked. "If Hagrid said you had exactly 3 months from that date then that's in 3 days."

Hermione sat motionless. She hadn't even worked out the date she would be leaving. Her end in this time had seemed like a million years away as she immersed herself with the people here. She had never stopped to think about when she would actually go. "I didn't know, well I did, but I hadn't worked it out," she said hurt by her own carelessness.

"Hermione that's a full moon," he said quietly.

Hermione sat transfixed on the bed. The thought of not seeing him that day unsettled her. "Remus I want to spend it with you!"

Remus nodded. He couldn't argue with her. "It might be dangerous but I think Mooney wouldn't hurt you, he loves you like I do." Hermione nodded gratefully, he could have easily denied her there last moments. "How do you go?" Remus asked. Looking at the time turner still clutched in her hands he asked, "Is that how you leave, my time turner?"

Hermione had forgotten all about the magical little object in her hands. Looking down at it she couldn't feel any joy at the prospect of leaving. Lifting it she kissed it gently and placed it in one of his hands. "I don't want it," she stated. "I don't want to leave." Falling onto his chest she shook as she sobbed. He wrapped an arm around her but there was no usual warmth. They were both in too much shook at the sudden realisation of their separation and the object that had been there all along but could pull them apart.

Pulling her up again he placed the golden chain round her neck where beneath her clothes the other broken time turner still swung. "Take it," he told her. Hermione shook her head but he didn't let her speak. "Just hold onto it for me. For now it weighs too much for me to carry."

The pair lay back on his bed and Hermione cried onto his chest. Remus stared at the ceiling above. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he kissed her forehead. "I need you."

oOo

Hermione awoke the following day still on Remus chest in the clothes from the previous night. It was a Saturday so the common room was empty with the students either at Hogsmede or out in the unusual warm weather. Even James, Peter and Sirius' beds were empty. The three had probably left the couple snuggled up not wanting to disturb there peaceful thoughts. However it was far from peace in their minds.

Hermione sat up and the movement woke Remus from his light slumber. He reached out and stroked her back that was turned towards him, "a new day," he sighed.

"Mmm," she murmured in response enjoying his touch. "I'm going to go back to my room and get changed." Standing up she turned towards him, "Then I'm going to go see Dumbledore and tell him what I want to do." Remus sat looking at her, concern flooded his face. "No Remus, I know you're worried, but I want to stay with you! Here!"

"Hermione this isn't your time!" he tried to argue yet something inside him was overjoyed at her need to be with him.

"Remus," she settled placing a finger to his lips. "I am going to see Dumbledore."

Remus shrugged giving up the argument for now. "Does that mean you won't come with me to my transformation?" he hoped.

"No I'm still coming," she smiled. "I'm not sure how I was supposed to go back to the future so I want to spend every minute with you tomorrow in case there is an accident that sends me forwards. But hopefully tomorrow night will by one of many that'll ill spend with you. It's probably my decision that sent me forward but the future can be re-written and I refuse to go forward."

The argument was over. Hermione left a kiss on Remus' lips promising to come back once her talk with Dumbledore was over and went back to her prefect room and got ready to see the headmaster.

oOo

Dumbledore was expecting her when she rapped nervously on his door. It didn't surprise Hermione that he was sitting at his desk with no look of shock on his face when she approached him with her idea to stay.

"Will you not miss your friends of the future?" Dumbledore asked with no look of real concern.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes sir, but my friends and I had been through a lot together, our time as a trio is over and they have partners now, I'm better off leaving them be." Although she could say this to Dumbledore she knew from her brief discussions with him that she couldn't tell him much about her friends. He didn't even know their names. As wise as Dumbledore was he didn't want to know too much about the future as he said many times _"the surprise of the future was its journey"_, which to Hermione made no sense at all.

"Miss Granger I offer no real insight in this matter, I wish you the best of luck whichever route you take," he said musically.

Hermione nodded. "I'm confused though. You said you knew I was back here because I told you in the future so..." she left the sentence hanging unsure of the answer herself.

"Aah time can change, and sometimes it doesn't. Let us wait and see," Dumbledore answered. "Now if you don't mind will you take this to Mr Lupin for me, it's a present from out potions lab. Tell him to take a few drops and he shall be like normal."

Hermione nodded unsure what was contained in the small vial the headmaster passed to her. Upon reaching the door Dumbledore called her back. "Miss Granger also pass on this message that it will be 16."

"Sir?" Hermione questioned.

"Good day," and with a smile Dumbledore looked back down to the papers on his desk and Hermione left with many questions spinning through her head.

She quickly found herself back into Remus' arms where they laughed and talked the rest of the day away but not once did Remus explain Dumbledore's present or message. That, for Hermione, would have to remain a mystery for at least another day.

**Authors notes: hello! Thanks for sticking with this one for so long. Only 2 chapters left! Maybe a third at a push. I already have it planned how it'll end but anyone care to guess what the magical number 16 means? Hehe hope it'll be cute for you guys! Happy reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione had questioned Remus as to the contents of the vial and he gave her a reply of "It's for my transformation." Hermione was quick to become ecstatic about the liquid inside. Sure enough if Dumbledore said it would keep him normal then he wouldn't transform, she wanted today to go perfectly without any sign of her being transported to the future. However, when she asked him about '16' his only response was a shake of the head and he turned away from her. This intrigued Hermione but she didn't press on.

Even though he had this new potion on him Remus still suffered the usual symptoms of a coming full moon. His mood swings were erratic around his friends but yet he always found a soothing peace around Hermione. His once sexual needs towards her were gone and now all Mooney wanted to do was protect her.

The couple spent the majority of the day indoors avoiding as much as possible. Hermione had this paranoid feeling she would be transported by anything or anyone. She cried occasionally at the prospect of leaving Remus and her friends here but then when faced with the possibility of seeing her old friends she cried harder.

The afternoon came and went and the pair avoided dinner as Remus was too agitated to go anywhere or be near anyone other than her. He told Sirius, James and Peter that on tonight's full moon he would be alone for it. Hermione noticed he didn't mention her going with him but once again didn't question him.

When the sun went down Remus took Hermione's hand and pulled her from the sofa. "It's time for our little walk," he said with a soft smile.

Looking into his eyes Hermione saw sadness buried down in them. "It'll be fine Remus," she tried to soothe him.

He looked coldly back before picking up a throw rug off the back of the sofa and putting it over his arm. "You'll need this for when it gets cold as we wait. I'll take it down with us."

Hermione nodded and followed him out of the common room. "I don't understand why we even have to go to the woods. With that potion you should be able to stay in the castle right?"

Remus glanced back at her and Hermione knew she wasn't going to get a reply. Huffing she blew a long strand of hair from her face. Remus laughed and stopped walking; pulling her towards him he planted a soft kiss onto her forehead. Hermione squirmed and giggled but Remus' iron grip stopped her moving too far away. They settled into a warm embrace and Hermione felt Remus take in a long breath.

"Remus what are you doing?" she asked giggling self consciously. "We're in the middle of a corridor, c'mon, le' me go!" she laughed as he started tickling her.

"I just wanted to remember you like this," he said with a blush. "You smell nice."

Hermione playfully pushed him away and the two walked hand in hand out of the castle and towards the forbidden forest.

Even though the sun had only just gone down, once entering the words darkness fell. The trees cast cold shadows as Hermione and Remus walked unnoticed further and further into the woods.

"Is this safe?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Yeah, course. I wouldn't take you anywhere dangerous," he said confidently but when Hermione's expression didn't change he continued, "I think the creatures in the woods can sense when im going to change because they never bother me when it's a full moon."

Hermione relaxed slightly and continued on. She was happy, the day had gone peacefully with no sign of being taken back to the future and there was only a few hours left so obviously time was slowly changing around her.

The pair settled in a small clearing deep into the woods. It was a little circular area with tress all around. "This is where I come to transform when I'm not with the boys at the shrieking shack," Remus stated sitting down beside Hermione on a little ridge in the clearing. "It's nice here."

Hermione wasn't sure if she could agree or not, it certainly wasn't nice. In fact it was cold, dark and damp on the ground. Snuggling into Remus' chest he threw the blanket over them and they sat in silence waiting.

Hermione didn't realise she had fallen asleep until Remus gently shook her from her soft slumber. She looked up and saw his face and let out a gasp. In the dark of the night she could only just make out his bloodshot eyes and cheeks damp with tears. "Remus?" what's wrong?" he said grabbing his face and wiping away the falling tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so so sorry," she mumbled into her hands. "I've done something wrong."

"Wha..." she went to question but he cut her off quickly.

"I've lied, and hurt you and put you into a dangerous situation," he explained. Hermione went to open her mouth to question him but he quietened her whilst looking up through the trees above to the fairly dark sky. "Please let me speak, we don't have long."

Hermione nodded and Remus croakily continued. "You're going home," he said plainly. "I'm sorry my love but you were always going to go home, and it was always me who would send you back." Hermione shook her head in protest but he continued all the same. "I love you so much but it was always going to be this way. You have to go back to the future, you're important, and Dumbledore also said that I am too, heck knows why I could ever be important but I am far too young and naive to argue with him. Therefore I have to stay here, without you and continue on my path."

Remus stood and began pacing. Hermione only vaguely noticed him clutching at his sides every so often with small winces. "You see, that Dumbledore's a smart man, a brilliantly smart man." Hermione sat slightly annoyed as she wondered why he was going off topic but Remus soon cleared up her queries. "You believed he gave you a vial to make me human for my transformation didn't you?" Hermione nodded in shocked silence. She could conjure up no words wondering where this was going. "It's not." Remus said. "It was a cover up so you would believe I wouldn't change. He only said it would turn me 'normal' which basically means my transformation will go on like normal. No change. It's a dangerous lie and Dumbledore didn't agree with it to begin with but it was the only way we could think of getting you to go."

Hermione gasped after hearing the lie. Was it true? Had it all been a cover. But why? As if hearing her thoughts Remus answered them, "I needed to take you here to scare you into leaving, you need to understand that you have to go!"

"No!" Hermione screamed her first word of the conversation at him. "I won't leave you! I don't care what you are. I _love_ you!"

"And I don't doubt that my love," Remus replied sweetly taking her hands in his. "But Dumbledore knew all along that it would be too complicated to have you floating around in the past, you have to go back to your time. Life your own life in your own time. You never know we might meet again."

Hermione began crying giant sobs of anger and hurt. "I'm sorry," Remus said honestly. It pained him to hurt her. Almost as much as the pain in his body. "You have to go now! It won't be long until I'll change and Mooney won't distinguish you between any other things that may get in his way. I can't hurt you!"

Hermione, for the first time, looked frightened. "I'll go back to the castle."

"No!" he shouted. "Don't you understand you must leave?" Remus lowered his voice as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Dumbledore's been kind, he said he'll wipe you from all our memories. It'll be like you never existed to us."

This cut Hermione more painfully than anything else. Not only did Remus want her to leave but he was also telling her that whilst she would remember, he never would. She knew form experience how strong the spell was as her own parents were currently (in the future) living with no knowledge of her existence.

"B-but I love you," she repeated in a whisper.

Without any warning Remus threw his head back and screamed in pain. His back contorted and moved as he writhed in agony. She reached out a hand to touch him but, "Hermione!" he shouted through his tears. "Leave me!" reaching into his pocket he threw the golden time turner to her feet. Hermione stole a glance away from him to look at it before her eyes shot back to him.

"No! I won't go!" she protested.

Remus collapsed onto the ground as a ray of moonlight shone through the trees above and illuminated him. She could hear his bones cracking as his clothes burst at their seams. His body swelled and limbs grew. His once beautiful face changed and all too soon a scream turned into a blood curdling howl of pain as a snout appeared followed by two small coal black eyes and a pair of pointy ears. He was a wolf.

Hermione fell back in shock as the wolf stood up and shook itself down about 10 metres from her. It must have been Hermione's scent that drew his attention but his piercing black eyes suddenly turned on her. Hermione let out an involuntary scream and kicked out.

"Remus!" she called. "Remus, please! Help!"

Mooney sensed distress but carried on staring. Eventually taking small steps forward. All of a sudden his teeth bared and he let out a low rumble of a growl.

Panicking Hermione scrambled to her feet, picking up the fallen time turner as she stood. Her face was a mixture of hurt, panic and loss as she realised what she must do. There was no way she could outrun him so her only option lay in the palm of her hands.

Hermione looked up from beneath her damp lashes. "Please don't forget me," she said and as the wolf stopped walking towards her she lifted the chain placing it over her head and spun the dial to transport her back to 1998.

Her vision blurred quickly as her gaze remained on Remus. As if sensing something was happening he lifted his head to the moon and howled a long painful howl. It was the last noise Hermione heard before she blanked out and fell into her long journey home.


	15. Chapter 15

A loud bell rang out and Hermione awoke with the cold stone of the corridors ground on her face. Opening her eyes she noticed she was lying down on the ground and had a side view of the great halls doors bursting open and students exploding out of it eager to get to their dormitories and get changed out of their dress robes.

Her head still spinning she barely noticed the two hands grabbing her right arm and pulling her up to sit on the bench behind her.

"Hermione?" came a sing song voice. "Are you okay? You never came into dinner so I presumed you had gone to the nurse."

Hermione's eyes were sore from crying but focusing on the shadow in front of her soon her vision cleared and she saw a smiling Luna looking at her. "Hermione?" Luna asked again. "You collapsed, I guess, I mean I didn't see. Do you want to go lie down?"

Hermione remained silent. She could feel the dirt and grime on her hands and clothes from crawling around on the ground in the forest, and she was certain her hair had worked its way into many little knots. How had Luna not noticed, then again it was Luna.

"Where's Remus?" Hermione moaned placing a hand to her head as a strong headache came on.

"You mean professor Lupin?" Luna enquired. "Well he just left the great hall, looking awfully tense if you ask me."

After a few more dazed seconds Hermione's head cleared as if a great fog had been lifted. She looked up into Luna's brilliant eyes and almost began weeping again. Throwing her arms around the confused girl she hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

Luna giggled a sweet child like laugh which made Hermione sob harder. Until faced with her friend she hadn't realised how great it would be to see her again. She was home.

"It's only been about 20 minutes," Luna laughed before turning more serious, "I really think you should go to the nurse's room."

Hermione smiled at her thoughtful friend. "I need to see someone first."

Luna nodded, "Okay, meet in the common room in a bit? Then maybe we could go to Dumbledore to explain the accident?"

Hermione had almost forgotten about the original time turner. "It's fine Luna, I'll see him at some point. There's no need to come, he won't mind," Hermione said as a poor excuse to get rid of her friend. She had only one person on her mind.

Once Luna left the corridor Hermione got up off the bench and dusted herself off. Straightening her clothes she took a deep breath and walked into the great hall. It was empty.

'For Merlin's sake!' Hermione thought, Remus must have gone out the back passage way.

Walking through the empty hall her eyes filled with memories of her first day in 1977. Images then flashed through her mind of times with her little group, laughing and sharing stories. Then that one face filled her mind, the person who had been a constant thought night and day.

Her pace quickened and before she knew it she was running. Running as fast as she could to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Her mind was whizzing with pictures of young and old Remus. Knocking on the door she heard no response and walked in. Empty.

"Grrr!" Hermione said, this time aloud to the empty room. She had expected to fall right into her lovers arms, but things were turning out differently.

Turning on her heel she ran as fast as she could, occasionally bumping into a pupil who hadn't made it back to their common room yet or was going towards there after lessons detention. Her hear hammered in her rib cage as she stopped outside a room. The door was brown and scratched like all other doors in the school. It was nothing special with only one thing marking it out from all other doors in the corridor; it bared the sign 'Professor R.J Lupin'.

Hermione reached out a shaking hand but paused before knocking. What if he didn't remember her? The thought suddenly struck her that this was the older Remus and there had been a missive gap between them last seeing each other with the time changed. What if Dumbledore had cleared his mind? Had she lost him for good the night he sent her home?

Tears marked her face as a slight build up of anger began. He had sent her home, away from him, back to the place where she had no family, only a handful of friends, and a man who she couldn't look at without hurting inside.

Shaking her head she banished all angry thoughts from her head. Placing her knuckles on the door she rapped twice sharply.

A pause of about a second and then, "Come in!" was called.

Taking a deep breath she wiped the tear stains from her face and twisted the cold silver door handle and pushed open the door.

His back was to her and his head was down as he scribbled writing onto papers stacked on his desk, obviously marking.

"Good evening Severus, would you mind just putting the book on the sofa. I shall make sure to hand it back in no less than a week," the professor said obviously mistaking Hermione for an expected visitor.

Shakily Hermione cleared her throat and in a near whisper said, "Remus."

The writing stopped and the room fell with a tense silence. There was a long hesitation before Remus twisted round in his seat and looked into the face of the beautiful young girl in front of him. His mouth dropped and he almost let out a cry as he looked into her knowledgeable eyes.

"Miss Granger," Remus said standing up. Hermione's heart dropped as he used her formal name. Had he forgotten? "Hermione," he said softer as he looked more into her eyes. Then with a slight hesitation he spoke again, "my Hermione."

Her heart did a flip and without thinking she reached up and placed a shaking hand onto one of his cheeks. He closed his eyes at the intimate touch. Was this happening?

Hermione looked intently at his face. Although it had only been mere minutes since he had seen him last, a whole life time had gone past. With intense precision she traced the outline of his face with her index finger. His hand was still its sandy colour except now it was speckled with grey. His face was still as beautiful as ever except there was now a fierce pattern of scars scattered over it. She felt a longing to touch them so brought her other hand up and traced the outline of each.

His eyes fluttered open and Hermione caught her breath as she looked into his stormy eyes. They hadn't changed and for a split second she felt she was staring straight into the face of his younger self.

"How come you can remember me, I thought Dumbledore was going to wipe your memories?" Hermione asked upset flooding her voice.

"He did to the others, but I knew I couldn't live a day without the idea of you in my head. In the short time I knew you; you made me a better person.

"16?" she asked with the sudden need to know the unanswered earlier question.

For a fraction of a second she thought he wasn't going to answer and it had all been a dream but finally his lips moved and words came out. "It was the amount of years I would have to wait until I saw you again, 1977 till 1993."

Hermione's guilt overpowered her and she leant against him with confidence. When he sent her back to the future he had sent her knowing full well he had 16 long, tiring years to wait.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"As am I," Remus responded truthfully. "Although it has been a while, for me, I remember it vividly. I should never have been so foolish as to take you to where I would transform. But then again that was me, foolish."

Hermione shook her head and looked up at him causing separation between them. Remus instantly felt the loss of her touch. "You weren't foolish. I wouldn't have left you any other way," nervously Hermione looked at the floor prompting Remus to take a finger and raise her chin. Hermione blushed but added, "I don't want to leave you again."

Remus smiled his boyish crooked smile and lent his head down. Nerves were crashing down on both of them but as their lips met it was like a sudden explosion. It was just right. His hands moved fast and more skilful then they had when he was younger. He gathered her hair up with one hand and placed the other on her hip. Hermione wrapped bother her arms round his neck and pressed herself as best as she could to his chest.

The kiss broke apart and Hermione looked seriously at him, "do you love me again?"

Remus kissed her gently on her nose, "I never stopped."

They began kissing again with Hermione granting him access into her mouth. His tongue adventurously explored her mouth again and with happiness he could feel the warmth between them growing.

Hermione opened her eyes and out of the corner she could see a door beside one of his many bookshelves. Pausing the kisses she nodded her head towards it, "bedroom?" she asked hopefully.

He laughed slightly, "bathroom," he corrected before nodding to a door behind her, "bedroom."

Hermione laughed and gripped one of his hands dragging him happily towards the room. They stopped short before entering and Remus looked into her eyes, "Hermione I'm not the same boy I once was, I'm older and, well, I'm your professor."

Hermione placed a finger to his mouth, "I love you Remus, I want to." Nodding he pushed open the door and they entered the room.

It was dark red in colour, and much like the professor himself, tattered and old. Some of the wallpaper was scratched and peeling and there were old pictures pasted all over but there was something about it which made Hermione feel more at home than she ever had been before. It was unique, like him.

In one long swoop Remus picked her up and settled her onto the bed lying down. He lay down beside her and they stared up at the ceiling above them.

"Remember when we would lie like this looking up at the nights sky in summer?" he asked thinking of long ago memories. Hermione nodded happily. They were brilliant days.

After a silence to catch up on old times Remus turned himself onto his side and kissed her cheek before eagerly taking her mouth with his. They kissed passionately and Hermione quickly found his shirt buttons and began confidently unbuttoning them. She couldn't explain it but nothing she did with him felt wrong. She could be herself and know that he would accept her.

Remus enjoyed the feeling of his shirt coming off and Hermione running her hands over his exposed chest. Cut and scarred it was a maze of patterns but Hermione traced as much as she could as they kissed and nibbled at each other.

Remus, rather timidly began pulling at her shirt to undue it but surprisingly Hermione was quick to unbutton it and throw it off the bed. He raised an eyebrow but continued kissing her.

"I want this Remus, and I know how long you've loved me. You shouldn't have to wait any longer," she said sympathetically.

"Hermione I don't want you to do this just because I have waited a while," he said sternly but Hermione recaptured his lips and put any idea of her not really wanting this out of his mind.

Remus was quick to make rid of the rest of both their clothes with the last bit of fabric remaining being Hermione's black lace underwear. He slowly removed it all enjoying the sight of his love lying naked and vulnerable to him.

Kissing her breasts he worked his way across her stomach down to her mound. Planting kisses over it he landed on her soft, sensitive bundle of nerves and kissed it gently. Hermione bucked slightly and let out a gap.

"I think we should leave foreplay for another time," he suggested and Hermione nodded wanting them both to be interlocked in the most intimate way for their first time together.

Looking into her eyes he spoke softly, "I always knew you would come back to me, I just didn't know when. I believed in you, and always will." Remus settled down on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance. Some sandy locks of hair fell over his eyes and Hermione quickly brushed them away wanting to keep eye contact for full impact. He bowed his head and stole a kiss on her lips before thrusting inwards into her.

She let out a pained gasp but settled quickly as he whispered sweetness into her ears about the times they had gone through together and finally ending on her being "his one and only love."

This last confession seemed to push Hermione over the edge as after a few rhythmical thrusts she climaxed and came crashing down with a loud scream of his name. Remus was quick to follow as her own tensing and gripping on his member made him orgasm at almost the exact time and it wasn't long before the both lay quivering and sweating in each other's arms.

Hermione turned sleepily over onto his chest and kissed his chin lightly, "Can we stay like this?" she asked tiredly.

He kissed her head and yawned, "Only forever."

**Authors Notes: It's all over. No more of this story. Hope I haven't let anyone down with the ending but I didn't want it to be too racy, I just wanted a romantic little scene of them finding each other again. Thanks for staying with this one for 15 chapters! Much appreciated and reviews are most welcome!**


End file.
